Habanera
by dylane
Summary: Helga and friends have started their junior year in high school. They are surprised to find that nearly their entire fourth grade class has been reunited in their second period, Music Appreciation. Story depicts events throughout the school year.
1. Chapter 1

If you have the chance, listen to the songs while reading the portion it's in. This chapter features I Want To Sing by Regina Spektor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

* * *

Helga continued to see Dr. Bliss for the remainder of her fourth grade year and into fifth grade with less frequent visits. She stopped her sessions completely when she entered the sixth grade feeling that she no longer needed help to control her anger issues; one reason being that Dr. Bliss had suggested that Helga try to find a creative outlet besides the obsessive poems about "the boy with the cornflower hair".

"Do you like to sing?" the kind doctor asked the little blonde during one of their sessions in the fourth grade. Helga didn't answer at first and so the doctor continued. "I have a friend who teaches singing. She's the mother of one of my other clients. I could ask her to give you some singing lessons if you'd like. It might be fun. A great way to tell the world how you're feeling without actually telling them anything is to sing about it. If yelling is any indication of the strength of your lungs, I'd say you'd be very good at it."

Helga hadn't faced the older woman since the idea was put out there. She hadn't really thought about singing before. Anything to do with music she had always associated with Olga, her older sister. Olga was an award winning pianist. Helga had never bothered to try for fear of failing and disappointing her parents further.

She didn't have to tell her parents about it. They wouldn't care anyway. They didn't even remember that their youngest daughter had therapy sessions twice a week, so they wouldn't notice their daughter missing for a few hours every other night.

"Helga?" Dr. Bliss asked, "What do you think?"

Helga nodded and turned to face the woman. "I'll give it a try. But if she tries making me sing something ridiculous like _Moonlight Bay_, I'm out." The doctor tried to hide a smile and wrote a note to call the vocal coach after their hour session.

* * *

It turns out Dr. Bliss was right about Helga being a natural at singing. After the first few lessons with Vie, the vocal coach, Dr. Bliss had noticed an improvement in Helga's attitude and behavior. She wasn't angry all the time; there wasn't always a scowl on her face. She still wasn't Mary Sunshine, but it was nice to see her smile as she talked about her day.

"The guys are starting to get weirder out because I don't yell at them anymore," Helga said as she sat on the couch. "I would though, if Vie hadn't told me it would strain my vocal chords. I can still sock 'em one. Ol' Betsy has nothing to do with my voice so Vie can't say anything about that," she smirked.

So it went for the next few months; school, singing lessons, more school, therapy sessions and more school. Winter and summer vacation rolled in and out and Helga started the fifth grade in the fall. One blustery day in November she walked up the steps of the big gray building downtown and rode the elevator to her designated floor.

"Helga, it's lovely to see you again," Dr. Bliss smiled and gave the little blonde a small hug as she entered the office.

"Hey Doc, what's shaking?" the girl asked as she dropped her school bag on the floor at the entrance and made her way to the couch.

"Well, I'm excited about Thanksgiving next week," the woman answered and heard Helga scoff. She supposed that meant the girl was less than excited to spend the day with her family, especially if her older sister Olga was to come back to town to celebrate. "I'm also very happy to see you. This is our first session this month. Fifth grade must be keeping you quite busy."

"Eh," the girl shrugged off the comment. "I've been pretty busy with school and homework, especially with a teacher like Charles. He's way more structured than Simmons was which means more lessons in a day and more homework at night. And I have lessons with Vie after school every other day which takes up a good chunk of my afternoon. I haven't seen the gang in a while, being in different classrooms and all this year. I play football and baseball with them in Gerald Field when we get a chance, but other than that it's just me and Phoebs," she said as she flopped on the comfy couch near the window. She kicked off her shoes knowing the good doctor wouldn't mind. She had always told Helga to make herself comfortable during their sessions and the little blonde hapily obliged. She laid back on the plush cushions and rested her hands behind her head.

"How is your relationship with Phoebe now that she's heard you sing?" Dr. Bliss asked. Helga thought for a moment bringing the memory of that day to the forefront of her mind.

It was a Saturday morning in mid September. Helga was cleaning out her closet looking for clothes and such that no longer fit her. Phoebe said she would come by to help and they would donate their clothes to a charity or thrift store. Helga huffed and sat against the door frame of her closet deciding to wait for the help of her little Asian friend. She closed her eyes and hummed a song from her most recent visit with Vie and soon began to sing.

_I want to sing to you my love_

_My only love and happiness_

_Don't be so blue so blue my love_

_This too shall pass, this too shall pass_

Miriam stood in the hallway with her back to the wall next to her daughter's slightly open door. She listened as Helga's beautiful heartbreaking voice drifted through the house.

_Well tell me, tell me what have I done to deserve you?_

_Must have done something 'cause that's how it works_

_Must have been kind to kittens and birds in a previous life_

_Must have thought happy thoughts, happy thoughts_

'_cause there, you were there right beside me_ (She sang to her golden locket.)

_Then somehow inside me while inside myself_

_Books on the shelf, thoughts on the shelf_

_Hands to myself, I should definitely keep my hands to myself _(Placing the locket back in her shirt.)

Meanwhile, on the street outside the Pataki residence, a little Japanese girl stood listening intently to the song floating out of her best friend's open window. The sound of the front door opening brought her back to her senses and walked up the steps.

"Good morning, Mr. Pataki," she cheerfully greeted. "Is Helga in her room?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Go on up," Big Bob answered walking out in a hurry. "I gotta get a move on. Those beepers wont' sell themselves."

Phoebe closed the door behind her and made her way up the staircase. She was surprised to find Miriam, eyes closed, leaning against the wall beside her daughter's door with the most serene look on her face. The elder blond noticed her daughter's friend and raised a finger to her lips to ensure Helga's song continued.

_Love is a dangerous pastime_

_Caught between madness and gladness of flight_

_Nothing is wrong and nothing is right_

_Falling asleep in your arms every night_

_But love's such a strange situation _

_Full of frustration and anger and fear_

_Everything's tears_

_Nobody hears_

_Nobody's here and nobody hears_

Phoebe eased the door open to find her best friend sitting, eyes closed, hands clasped at her chest.

_I want to sing to you my love_

_My only love and happiness_

_Don't be so blue so blue my love_

_This too shall pass, this too shall pass._

"Helga?"

"Phoebe! Criminy, don't go sneaking up on me like that," she jumped up. "You didn't by any chance hear me singing earlier, did you?" Helga asked, a faint blush creeping up on her skin.

"Well, to be honest Helga, I did and I think you have a beautiful voice. I had no idea you had such talent," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well," Helga started and rubbed the back of her neck obviously uncomfortable with someone besides Vie complementing her singing. "It's not really something I want to spread around just yet. Helga G. Pataki has a reputation to protect. So this whole thing never happened," she told the smiling brunette.

"Forgetting," Phoebe rang out, hoping one day the world would get the chance to hear her best friend sing.

Helga smiled at the memory. "Phoebe's cool with it. She knows better than to push the subject of me singing in public. And I trust her not to spill the beans to anyone. She actually came with me to a few of my lessons. Vie's been trying to get her to sing but Phoebe's more of an instrumentalist. She played the piano during our last visit."

"That must be fun having a friend to share in something you're so invested in," Dr. Bliss said as she took notes. "What about your family? How are things at home?" she asked hoping this answer would be as pleasant as the last.

"Big Bob and Miriam?" Helga asked sitting up. "They… they're actually… not so bad," she revealed, a smile creeping onto her face. "Miriam offers to take me to lessons. She stayed a few times to listen to me sing. Bob, well he still works most of the time so I don't see him often. But sometimes when I get home and he's watching tv in the trophy room, he'll ask me how my day was. I know it's not much but at least he's trying."

Dr. Bliss made a note of her patient's parents taking an interest in their daughter's life and asked "Has your father heard you sing yet?" Helga shook her head 'No'. "Would you like him to hear you sing?"

Helga thought for a moment before answering. "He might make me sing in competitions. It wouldn't be fun anymore." The doctor nodded and went on taking notes. "I mean, look at Olga. Spelling Bee champ, concert pianist, straight A student from preschool to college. I don't want to have to work for his approval like she did. Singing is… fun right now. It makes me feel… I don't know… everything? I don't want Big Bob's thirst for first place to ruin it," she finished, staring down at her shoes.

"I understand, Helga," Dr. Bliss put down her notes and moved to the couch. She put her arm around the little blonde and gave a light squeeze trying to decide whether or not to push the issue. Helga seemed to have made the decision for the both of them.

"Maybe for Christmas," she said shrugging off the woman's arm. "Maybe I'll sing while Olga plays the piano. It's better than spending money I don't have for his gift."

"That seems like a wonderful idea, Helga. That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure your sister will be excited to hear you sing as well."

Helga smiled a little and quickly regained composure. "So, seeing as I haven't yelled at anyone in months and Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers have been put into early retirement, how long are our visits going to continue?"

"It all depends on you," Dr. Bliss stated, "and how much you feel the need to continue these visits. Although with all the progress you've made this year, I'd dare say our sessions would end with your fifth grade year."

Helga looked a little sad, but she realized Dr. Bliss was right. She hadn't been getting into fights at school. She hasn't been picking on the kids as much as before. She was actually on much better terms with most of the kids from her fourth grade class, especially with her favorite football head.

"Well, the hour is almost up," Dr. Bliss said standing up. "I hope I'll get to see you before Christmas," she smiled.

Helga pulled her shoes on and grabbed her bag. "You and me both. Hopefully Charles doesn't screw us over and stick us with a ton of work to do over Thanksgiving break." She gave the woman a quick hug and was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of junior year. I wish I could post pictures I made of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold

"Mom? Have you seen my ribbon?" the tall blonde called out as she rummaged through the dresser drawers. She had finished getting dressed for the first day of her junior year ten minutes ago and was now searching her room for her favorite pink ribbon. It was similar to the ribbon she wore in grade school only longer and not as wide. Feeling panicky she stepped into the hallway and called out again. "Miriam!"

"I thought we were past using first names, dear."

The girl jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She turned to find her mother already dressed for work, briefcase in hand and a light pink length of fabric in the other. "My ribbon!" she exclaimed. She thanked her mother and went back into her room to face her vanity. She placed the ribbon around her neck like a choker and tied a neat bow in the back letting the rest of the length fall against her back.

"Don't you look lovely," Her mother smiled as she stood in the doorway. Miriam Pataki was indeed proud of how her daughter had grown over the years. The once angry and abrasive little girl had mellowed out. She liked to think it was because of Helga's singing. Ever since her daughter started her lessons with Vie she was happier and more confident. Despite the fact that only a handful of people have heard her sing, she had become more open with others and was even able to make friends with those she once bullied. "Did Rhonda have anything to do with today's outfit?" Miriam asked Helga. Her ensemble was lovely; quarter sleeve scoop neck light pink top with a low back to show the length of her ribbon, dark denim shorts with white tights underneath and black flats with a small bow on the toes.

"Maybe a little," Helga smirked, "But she still wasn't able to convince me to cut m hair this summer." Helga had continued to grow her blonde hair over the years which now reached just above her butt. She kept it in two long fishtail braids so it would be easier to manage. "She's just jealous because the world of fashion tells her short hair is in and she's wanted to grow it out."

"I think Olga is a little jealous as well," Miriam smiled. "She insists that being a mom means she has to have short hair because it's easier. But I'm glad she decided to grow out Maddy's hair."

"Yeah, how are they now that Maddy's starting school?" Helga asked as she grabbed her school bag and phone off of her bed and headed out the door.

Miriam followed down the hallway and stairs. "Well, Olga called me this morning and told me that Maddy woke her up on the first day of school at 5 a.m. She said the teacher wanted to meet all the parents at 6,, so Olga got dressed and drove to the school only to find out the gates didn't open until 7. Maddy just wanted to get there early," Miriam laughed and Helga did as well.

"That kid is going to be a handful," she said as they reached the kitchen. Helga picked up a banana from the counter top before heading towards the front door. "Bye Mom, I'm going to school," she called out.

"Have fun, dear," her mother replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee and waited for the toaster to pop up her breakfast.

* * *

Helga cut the engine of her year old Mini Cooper Clubman. It was the best gift her parents had ever gotten her. Her dad said it was because she had done so well with all the concerts she had taken part in for Vie's class. Helga had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he didn't want her getting rides with any guys. She had to agree. She was still rather uncomfortable with the increasing amount of attention she's been getting from guys lately. Rhonda thinks it's because of the heightened social status that comes from being friends with one so popular as Ms. Lloyd. Phoebe thinks it's because of her fun and outgoing personality and her ability to play sports better than most of the girls in school. It didn't matter to Helga. She had and always will have her eyes set on one guy in particular.

_Knock Knock!_

She jumped in her seat and turned to see her favorite football head standing outside the driver's door. She grabbed her things and stepped out of the car to face him.

"Sorry," Arnold chuckled, "didn't mean to scare you." Helga playfully shoved him aside and started walking towards the school building. Arnold caught up and walked alongside her.

"You do realize I'm going to get you back for this by the end of the day," she smirked, eyeing him as they walked through the front doors. He looked great, he always did. Arnold had done away with his plaid undershirt and blue sweater in grade school. He was now more likely to wear dark jeans and t-shirts with simple designs on them. Today, he wore a dark grey long sleeved button up shirt. The double breasted pockets reminded her of her favorite character in Misfits, a show she watched over the summer, though he didn't button it all the way up like Simon does.

"No offense, Helga," Arnold smiled, her heart fluttered when he said her name, "but your threats aren't so scary anymore. At least not since the fourth grade."

"None taken, I guess," Helga shrugged. She was actually glad that her anger issues had subsided. She owed a lot to Dr. Bliss, her childhood therapist and just as much to Vie, her vocal coach, for showing her that there were other ways to convey her emotions that didn't involve Ol' Betsy. "Maybe it won't be in a painful way, but I will find a way to shock you somehow."

They walked in silence through the hallways occasionally saying hello to friends and acquaintances. With a few minutes until the first bell, they didn't stop to talk with any of them. Helga was headed to her first class, having checked the school website the night before for her schedule. She noticed Arnold still walking beside her. "Going my way, Football Head?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I guess. English 11? Fernandez?" he asked and she nodded as she tried to hide a smile. They reached the classroom and he held the door open for her. She faked a curtsy and walked in to find a seat. The class was pretty much filled with students as the school bell rang to signal the start of the day. Helga found a seat near the door and sat down. Placing her bag on the desk, she pulled out a pink day planner and purple pen, ready to start class. Arnold smiled and followed suit sitting in an empty desk behind her.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Fernandez greeted in a booming voice. "Welcome to English 11 Honors. I commend you on your bravery to take part of this bold endeavor." Helga tried to suppress her laugh. She had heard stories about this teacher's flamboyant character. He enjoyed big dramatic gestures and former students told her the bigger the better. She would keep that in mind when they start studying Macbeth later. She passed back the course syllabus to Arnold. Her heart fluttered again when she felt him enclose her hand in his and she released the papers. The rest on the class was sent playing an "Introduce Yourself" game which Helga felt was going to be done in every class that day. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Arnold and Helga picked up their belongings while waiting for their classmates to exit.

"So," Arnold said following Helga out the door, "where are you going next?"

"Music Appreciation," Helga replied walking down the hallway. She noticed he was still following her. "Let me guess, you too?"

"Two for two," he smiled and adjusted his bag strap.

"Helga!" The blonde saw a flash of blue and was suddenly met with a hug. The little Asian stepped back, her eyes shining behind her black rectangular frames. "I had hoped to see you this morning. I arrived from Kentucky last night and didn't want to disturb you so late. I was going to ask what time you'd be arriving at school. Oh, hello Arnold," Phoebe acknowledged the other blonde.

"Hey, Phoebe. Gerald," Arnold noticed his best bud walking up behind the little brunette.

"Aw man, Arnold. You ruined it. I was going for a surprise attack," Gerald walked up to his best friend and they administered their special hand shake. Phoebe mouthed a 'Thank You' to Arnold from behind Gerald's back. Helga's wink to Phoebe went unnoticed by the boys. Phoebe blushed and snuck a glance at their dark skinned friend. Gerald had grown just as tall as Arnold making them a few inches taller than Helga. Phoebe on the other hand seemed to retain her Asian genes and stopped growing in middle school making her at least a head shorter than the boys. Gerald's years on the school basketball team gave him a nice lean muscular build. He kept his hair cut close to the scalp, looking bald from afar, after a dare in the seventh grade to shave his head turned out to be the inspiration for a new image. He shed the childhood basketball persona and took on a more suave appearance wearing dark jeans and dark button up shirts, sporting the occasional tie. His favorite red converse high-tops kept his otherwise awards show worthy attire casual enough for everyday use.

The four continued their conversations as they made their way to the classroom. Gerald occasionally glanced at Phoebe in her 'first day of school' outfit. Her style hadn't changed much over the years. That wasn't exactly a bad thing; it just meant she got it right the first time. Her shirt was still blue and long sleeved but now a scoop neck. She no longer wore a skirt. She was told by Rhonda that skinny jeans would be more appropriate for her frame. She thanked her fashionista of a friend when she noticed how Gerald looked at her the first day she wore her black skinny jeans. Phoebe had continued to grow her hair with Helga over the years and she was nearly done in by Rhonda's very persuasive ways at the beginning of the summer.

"So does anyone know who this new teacher is?" Gerald asked the others. Helga looked at the name on the printout of her class schedule. Her eyes widened and she internally cursed herself for not bothering to read the name of the person teaching the class. Phoebe noticed the slight panic in Helga's face. Before she could ask they were met by a chorus of 'Hey! How are you? How was your summer?' as they rounded the corner to find nearly everyone from Mr. Simmons fourth grade class.

Rhonda was standing near the door holding her camera and flipping through pictures of her summer vacation with Nadine and Lila on either side of her. Sheena, Eugene and Curly (who now goes by Thadeus to most) were discussing Eugene's role and Thadeus' stage duties in a Hillwood summer production of _Rats_. Harold and Stinky were playing keep away with Sid's hat a bit further down the hallway. Brainy was standing by the lockers watching the scene, staying true to his background character. The bell rang and the students walked into class. Helga, trailing behind, was the last to enter.

Music Appreciation was held in the school's choir room. It was a spacious room twice as big as regular classrooms. It was a short walk to the auditorium, just out the door, to the right and you were there before you could say your name. There were two entrances to the class room. They entered through the door further down the hall and settled themselves on the chairs set up on a little tiered platform against the wall. The walls opposite the doors had closets on either side of the windows and cabinets sat under the windowsills. A black baby grand piano and full drum set were along the far wall a little closer to the teacher's desk. There was a white board mounted behind the big wooden desk that the second door opened up to.

Standing in the middle of the room waiting for the students to get settled was a woman of average height and a little on the skinny side with wavy light brown hair that stopped just below her chin. She was dressed in a high-waist knee length navy blue skirt and a white square neck cotton top. She held herself with such poise that some of the teens subconsciously sat up straight in their seats. Helga on the other hand slouched comfortably with her arms crossed waiting to hear what the woman had to say. The teacher smiled and said," Welcome, class, to Music Appreciation. My name is Viola Moreau. You may call me Viola, Ms. Moreau, or as my dear friends know me as, Vie."


	3. Chapter 3

Music Appreciation. Habanera from the Opera _Carmen_. Good Morning from _Singin In the Rain. _Stormy Weather performed by Zooey Deschanel. Give them a listen if you have a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Helga sat back in her seat and tried to appear relaxed so her classmates wouldn't know how uncomfortable she was at the moment. No one in the room besides Phoebe knew that Helga had been taking singing lessons from the woman now speaking.

"This is going to be a world of fun, I can just tell," Vie went on, "maybe more so for me than you. This isn't my first teaching job, but this will be my first time teaching in a school. I'm still not sure of how I should go about grading you, so until then, this class will be based on your participation." Most of the kids grinned. Participation meant show up and say 'Here', answer questions, ask a few in return and you've got an A. "Every week or so we'll study a different type of music. We will eventually run out of days, but never music. We may progress by time or by location or by whatever happens to inspire us in the moment. We'll be having weekly performances," a few shifted uneasily in their seats, "to help us better understand your particular choice of music. The first will actually be a requirement for the class and can be done at anytime throughout the year. Any other performances you wish to do will be considered extra credit. A quick show of hands, who here can play an instrument?" A few surprised looks as the gang revealed hidden talents. Phoebe, Arnold, Harold, Lila, Stinky and Brainy had their hands raised. "Excellent," Vie walked over to the white board and uncapped a marker. "You dear, in the blue, name and instrument please."

Phoebe smiled knowing full well Vie knew her and was just pretending. "Phoebe, I play classical violin and on occasion, the piano."

"Lovely," Vie wrote down the information, turned to the girl sitting next to Phoebe and nodded, "and you dear?"

"Lila," she stated, lowering her hand and placing them on her lap. "I can play the piano as well."

"Excellent," Vie said as she wrote. "Can you read notes or were you self taught?"

"I can read notes," Lila replied. The class followed the teacher's gaze as it landed on Harold.

"Um, I'm Harold and I play the drums," he said feeling a little uneasy with his friends now knowing.

"That will be quite fun for you when we start studying big band music and especially during island music week."

"I play the guitar," Stinky said, his southern drawl still present.

"So do I, a little," Arnold shyly admitted as he lowered his hand.

"Me too," stated Brainy from the back row, "classical and contemporary."

"Classical?" Sid asked from the seat next to him. "Is there such a thing?"

"Of course, dear," Vie smiled as she capped the marker and walked towards a closet near the piano. She pulled out a beautiful acoustic guitar and sauntered to the center of the room. "Come and show us," she motioned toward Brainy. The boy hesitated before getting up and walking towards their teacher. The class was silent and waiting as Brainy took the guitar and placed the strap over his shoulder. He strummed a few times to make sure it was in tune and took a breath to calm himself. He picked at the bass strings to get the rhythm going then started plucking at the higher strings. The class watched and listened in amazement as their long time friend played flawlessly.

Vie recognized the song immediately and began to sing.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,  
Et c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelle  
S'il lui convient de refuser.  
_

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière.  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait.  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère.  
Il n'a rien dit mais il me plait._

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!_

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi.  
Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

Phoebe nudged Helga with her elbow. Helga noticed she was singing along and mouthed a 'Thank You'. She wasn't ready for her friends to know her little secret just yet. Brainy and Vie continued the song. No one objected. They sounded beautiful. Most of the students were lost in memories of their fourth grade field trip to watch the opera _Carmen_. The song ended and the class applauded. Vie curtsied and Brainy gave an awkward bow before giving back the guitar and returning to his seat.

"That was so wicked awesome," Sid exclaimed, clapping Brainy on his shoulder as he sat down.

"That was beautiful, Brian," Vie smiled and the class agreed. "Well, if that's it for those who play an instrument, I suppose the rest of you can sing. You dear," she turned her attention the red headed boy with freckles.

"Eugene," he said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Eugene. You look as if you've got a song you'd like to share."

"Oh, well," Eugene blushed, "after such a wonderful performance I wouldn't want to-"

"Nonsense," Vie waved him up to the front of the class. Sheena gave him a little push. Eugene grabbed her hand who in turn grabbed Thadeus'. Arnold clapped to encourage them knowing anything involving those three would be nothing short of entertaining.

Sheena stood in front of her classmates with Eugene on her left and Thad on her right. They looked at each other, nodded and Sheena began to sing.

_Good morning/Good morning_

_We've talked the whole night through_

_Good morning, good morning to you._

Vie squealed in delight and accompanied them on the piano. The gang watched as Sheena, Eugene and Thad took on their respective roles as Kathy, Don and Cosmo.

_Good mornin', good mornin'!__  
__It's great to stay up late,__  
__Good mornin', good mornin' to you.__  
_  
(Thad as Cosmo) _When the band began to play__ t__he sun was shinin' bright._

(Eugene as Don) _Now the milkman's on his way,__It's too late to say goodnight._

(All three together) _So, good mornin', good mornin'!__  
__Sunbeams will soon smile through,__  
__Good mornin', good mornin', to you,_

(Sheena as Kathy) _And you, and you, and you!__  
__Good morning,__  
__Good morning,__  
__We've gabbed the whole night through.__  
__Good morning, good morning to you._

As they continued the song they showed off their years of tap and ballet training as they executed their dance moves perfectly. They even went so far as to grab some coats and hats to recreate the scene in its entirety. Sheena wrapped a coat around her waist and pretended to do the hula while the boys played imaginary instruments. Eugene got up and mimicked a matador. Thad used his as a dance partner while doing the Charleston. The three used the room as their stage and tapped around. They used the waist high cabinet as a ballet bar and pulled up chairs to act as a couch. They ended their performance as the jumped on the chairs and tipped them backwards landing on their feet.

The three performers took a bow as the class applauded. Once they returned to their seats, Vie resumed her position in the front of the class with her grade book in hand. "That was definitely the kind of fun I was talking about earlier," she said. "Now, would you like these to be counted as your performance for the class or extra credit?" she asked the four teens. Sheena, Eugene and Thad thought it over and all replied "Extra credit." Brainy thought it over a bit longer and decided on extra credit as well. "Wonderful," Vie exclaimed as she made the notes in her grade book. "See, class, it's that easy. Just step up and have fun with it. Now for those of you who are a bit shy, let me give you a little advice. Don't picture your audience in their underwear, or worse, naked." The class laughed. "It's quite distracting for those who find a member of their audience particularly attractive." Helga tried to hide a blush. Luckily, the rest of the class was listening intently to their instructor. "My best advice that seems to help all of my students is this: Take a breath and sing for yourself." The class nodded. "Now, I think we have time for one more song," she said as she looked at her watch. "Any volunteers?"

The gang looked around waiting for someone to step up. "Oh come now," Vie said after a few minutes passed with no takers, "there's absolutely no one else who would like to take the stage? What about you dear, in the pink?"

All eyes turned to Helga.

"Helga?" Sid asked incredulously. "Helga doesn't sing."

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "She probably sounds like a dying cat."

Now, Harold and Helga have gotten along better over the years and still butted heads on occasion, but that was just mean of him to say. Helga felt her cheeks flush with anger. Phoebe put a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Harold," Arnold said in a stern voice. "You shouldn't say that about her. You've never even heard her sing."

"Arnold's right," Lila agreed. "I'm sure Helga has a lovely voice."

"Well, Helga," Vie spoke up before the argument continued, "would you like to show them what they're missing?"

Helga sat in her seat, her arms crossed. She looked over to Phoebe who gave her an encouraging smile. The blonde sighed and got up from her seat.

"Oh here we go," she heard Rhonda whisper to Nadine as she made her way to the center of the room. Nadine elbowed Rhonda and hushed her. Vie sat at the piano to Helga's left and waited for her signal. Helga took a calming breath and nodded to Vie. Phoebe clapped, happy that Helga was finally going to sing in front of their friends. Arnold and some others followed suit. Vie played the opening notes of a song Helga knew all too well.

_I don't know why there's no sun up in the sky_

_Stormy weather _("Whoo!" Arnold encouraged her.)

_Since my man and I ain't together_

_Keeps raining all the ti~ime _(She received more encouragement from her friends.)

_Life is bad, gloom and misery everywhere_

_Stormy weather, I can't get my poor myself together_

_Keeps raining all the time_

_So weary all the time_

_When he went away the blues walked in and met me_

_If he stays away all the rocking chairs will get me, baby_

_All I do is pray the Lord will let me walk in the sun once more_

_I can't go on, everything I have is gone _(Vie starts harmonizing with Helga.)

_Stormy weather, since my man and I ain't together_

_Keeps raining all the time_

_So weary all the time_

_Keeps raining all the time_

The class erupted into applause as Helga stood there smirking. Phoebe seemed to be clapping the loudest. Sid, Harold and Rhonda were dumbfounded with how well Helga sang. Arnold sat in his seat, amazed. "Told you I'd find a way to shock you," Helga whispered as she sat behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Another original character. A bit Arnold/Helga history.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold

The bell rang before Helga's friends could embarrass her with congratulations. They all grabbed their belongings and headed to their next class calling out "Good job" to Helga over their shoulders as they walked their separate ways. Phoebe waved goodbye as she walked down the hall to her pre-Calculus class with Gerald escorting her on his way to Anatomy. Once again, Helga found herself walking with Arnold by her side.

"Alright, hand it over," she said sticking her hand out in front of him.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"Your schedule, Football Head. How many classes do we have together?"

"Oh," Arnold understanding what she was saying and handed a sheet of paper over to Helga. She looked it over once, then twice and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked a bit concerned.

"I have all of my classes with you," she said giving back his schedule.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he grinned as he slipped the paper into his front pocket.

"It's not. In fact, I shouldn't be surprised. It's happened every year since the fourth grade," she realized.

"Well at least you were smart enough to take Trig over the summer. Now you can leave at 2 while the rest of us are stuck here for another hour," Arnold held the door open for her and she entered their US History class. They found two seats near the door again and sat down. Helga, sitting in front of Arnold, pulled out her notebook and pen ready to start class.

Arnold would have joined Helga in summer school, but since he had been reunited with his parents in the fifth grade he had spent every summer in San Lorenzo helping out in the town near his parents' expedition site. They would leave a few days after school let out and return at least a week before classes resumed. Arnold loved spending time with his parents and was so grateful to have them home with him. He loved having them at the dinner table every night. He loved the fact that they would only be a few miles away teaching at the city university instead of half a world away saving and ancient society. It was great to have them back in Hillwood where they belong.

"What are you smiling about, goofball?"

Arnold blinked and found Helga turned in her seat handing him another course syllabus. "It's nothing," he said taking a sheet and passing the rest back. "I was just thinking about San Lorenzo."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't had a chance to ask. How was your trip this year?" her voice was quiet enough so only he could hear.

"It was great," his voice just as low. "I actually have some pictures and stuff I want to show you. You can come by after school if you want."

Helga smiled to herself as she continued listening to the teacher's lecture about the required reading for the class. "Sure, I'll just wait for your last class to finish and we'll go together."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll get a ride from Gerald."

"It's fine, Arnold," she shrugged. "I actually have something I need to do before I leave. I'll just hang out in the library or something until you're done."

"Okay," Arnold said feeling a little guilty, "If you're sure. We'll meet at your car after the final bell."

The two were quiet for the remainder of class, not because they wanted to stop, but because they were focused on their instructor. They soon realized that this class might just be the most demanding of all and it was only third period. After writing down a page and a half of the required reading list, project outlines and other assignments they were already dreading, the bell rang. Arnold, Helga and their classmates were more than relieved to pack away their notebooks and head to their next class.

* * *

"Cooking class before lunch," Helga smiled, "Someone in the Curriculum office must like us." Arnold held the door open for her and followed her as she walked to the table at the back of the class for once. Helga sat in the aisle seat while Arnold took the seat next to the window. They settled themselves as they waited for the rest of their classmates to do the same. Helga watched as guys and girls filtered in and chose tables with their friends. She felt herself blush when her eyes met with a pair of steel grey eyes at the door. Their owner grinned causing Helga to blush a deeper red and turn away. Arnold noticed Helga's reaction and searched the room for the cause of it. He found what he was looking for (and who Helga was looking at) as the guy in question took a seat at the table next to the two blondes. He was tall and lean, a bit tan with messy jet black hair. He dressed in dark jeans and a dark brown t-shirt with a light brown antlers graphic on the front. He set his bag and turned towards Helga and Arnold.

"Hi," he greeted. Helga turned towards him and said nothing in reply. "I'm Bennet. Bennet Benson," he smiled and gave a little wave. Helga smiled back but still said nothing. Arnold rolled his eyes and helped out his now shy partner.

"I'm Arnold and this is Helga," he gave her shoulder a little push.

"Helga," Bennet nodded. "It's nice to meet you. You too, Arnold."

"Same here. I don't think I've seen you in school before," Arnold said leaning into the conversation.

"I just moved here," Bennet said, "from Guam. My parents were stationed there for a few years. They're both in the Air Force. They got transferred back to the states over the summer so here we are."

"You lived on Guam?" Helga asked finally coming out of her daze, "What was it like there?"

"Pretty awesome. Sun shining nearly every day. It gets up to 100 degrees in the summer so I didn't mind leaving that behind," he chuckled. "I made a few local friends in school. We went around the island a few times and they took to me to all the best beaches and caves and cliffs. It was really great."

"Wow," Arnold said moving closer to Helga, "I wonder if it's anything like San Lorenzo."

Helga looked quizzically at him and noticed how close he had gotten to her. She raised an eyebrow at him which he failed to notice.

"I wouldn't know," Bennet laughed at the random comment. "What about you guys? Are you from here?"

"Born and raised," Helga smiled.

"I was actually born in the jungles of San Lorenzo," Arnold said, unsure why he was divulging such information to the new guy, "during a volcanic eruption," he added.

Helga gave him another 'What the heck?' kind of look and Bennet tilted his head not sure whether or not the other blonde was telling the truth. "That sounds epic," he said deciding to believe him.

"Wow Football Head, way to show off to the new guy," Helga smirked.

"I wasn't showing off," Arnold moved back a little trying to hide a faint blush. "He asked so I answered."

Helga smiled at the thought of Arnold being a little jealous of the attention she was getting from their new friend. That had to be why he moved so close to her and was trying to one-up Bennet's stories, right? Helga mentally shook away the thought and turned back to Bennet who was greeting his partner. Their teacher called the class to order. Helga half listened as the man went on about the importance of safety in the class. Helga snorted a laugh at the thought of some idiot actually running around with a knife in hand. Arnold heard her and smiled to himself. He looked over to her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was doing the same with Bennet.

He was quite handsome, she had to admit. The island tan looked good on him, but so did Arnold's when he came back from his jungle adventures. Bennet's dark messy hair fell over his somehow warm steel grey eyes just as Arnold's sun kissed golden locks partially hid his brilliant green eyes. Bennet looked pretty fit under his unique t-shirt as Helga knew Arnold to be from the occasional pool day. She stopped her train of thought once she realized what she was doing. She was attracted to some new guy for showing her the smallest bit of kindness, just as Arnold had done all those years ago. _There I go again_, she mentally slapped herself, _comparing every guy I meet to Arnold. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't still in love with the guy._ Helga had long ago thwarted her obsessive behavior when it came to Arnold. She didn't build shrines or stalk him or steal 'souvenirs' anymore. She realized how difficult it would be to keep her secret when he had been over to her house so many times to work on school projects. They always seemed to get paired up for things. Now that she had singing in her life, she didn't feel the need to continue with her stalker tendencies. She had a healthier (and more normal) way to deal with her crush.

Arnold and Helga had become friends over the last few years. It was rather simple once Helga had done away with her bully persona. She was able to be the nicer, gentler person only Arnold had the pleasure of seeing. They still argued, especially during projects and assignments, but they were civil with each other the rest of the time. When the gang was assigned to different classes in school, Helga found herself in the same class as Arnold every time. The more time they spent with each other the more like friends they had become. Helga still considered Phoebe her best friend, the same went for Arnold and Gerald, but they had formed a bond with each other that seemed to run just as deep. They had spent so much time together at each other's houses that the Patakis considered Arnold a part of the family, just as the Shortmans considered Helga the same.

As Chef Irvine went on with his lecture Bennet snuck another glance at the beautiful blonde to his left. He's met some pretty girls in the past, but this time was different. She was different. He was first taken in by those beautiful bright blue eyes. That was why he decided to sit near her. When she was too shy to talk he thought that was cute. When she did speak, her voice sounded almost like music. He was beginning to like that smirk she would give her friend. He hoped they were only friends. Bennet sensed a bit of jealousy from Arnold while they were talking earlier. Was it jealousy or maybe he was just being protective of her, with them being friends and all. He really hoped it was the latter. He wanted to get to know Helga more. Bennet felt himself being watched and sure enough he found Arnold looking at him. Bennet raised an eyebrow at him, but the blonde merely shook his head and turned his attention back to the teacher. _What is with that guy?_ Bennet asked himself.

_What is with that guy? _Arnold asked himself. That was the fifth time he caught Bennet staring at Helga. He didn't like the way the new guy was looking at his friend. Arnold knew that look. He had been seeing it more and more lately. Bennet was checking out Helga and Arnold didn't like it. _I know she's pretty, but there's more to her than that, _he thought to himself. _That's the only reason they talk to her in the first place. They see her long blonde hair, her big blue eyes, her cocky smirk, her toned legs and fit body and… Wait! What and I thinking? This is Helga. I've known her since preschool. We've been friends for years. I can't think about her like this. I shouldn't. It feels so… right. Wait! No. It's wrong. She's a friend. A good friend. My best friend. It's like saying Gerald is hot. _He shuddered involuntarily. _That's a scary thought. _And with that Arnold was brought back to his senses. He'd always been a bit protective of her. Or maybe he was jealous? He shook away the thought and that got Helga's attention.

"Do you have a problem with the four different ways to cut, Arnold?" Helga asked with a smile on her face. Arnold jerked his head up.

"What?" he asked obviously confused.

"Are you even paying attention, Football Head? Chef Irvine's been yammering on about basic cooking techniques. You haven't been taking notes?" Helga asked surprised that Arnold wasn't paying attention for once. Arnold looked down at his blank page ashamed. Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. You can copy from me later." Arnold thanked her and they spent the rest of the class filling their heads with everything they needed to know about cooking.

* * *

a/n I have a paragraph or two written for the next chapter. I also have a page or two written for upcoming chapters. I felt inspired a few days ago, but now not so much :/ I do have the story plot pretty much set out. I just have to keep trying to write. Descriptions are not really my strong point. I'm more in love with dialogue. I appreciate your interest in my story and I will try to write a new chapter this week. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch time. A bit of history on Phoebe and Gerald.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold

* * *

"So how was your ice cream today?"

Helga looked at the pizza on her plate in confusion. Then it hit her. "Seriously, Phoebs? That was so fourth grade."

Phoebe giggled and went back to eating her karage. Lunchtime at Hillwood High had finally come. Helga and Pheobe took their usual seats at one of the stone tables in the courtyard. They claimed the one furthest away from the cafeteria doors so it was less likely they would be disturbed by annoying underclassmen.

"But to answer your question: it was fine," Helga said before biting into her pizza. She swallowed before she went on. "We're sitting together in every class except Vie's, for obvious reasons." Phoebe nodded in agreement. Helga's new mentor has been adamant about finding out who Helga sings for. Every song (especially the love ballads) that Helga has performed for Vie has been filled with such emotion, such passion, that Vie was so sure Helga was singing for someone in particular. Vie had asked about it numerous times, but Helga would just shrug off the questions and say there wasn't anyone special. "Cooking seems like it'll be fun though," Helga revealed. "Even if Chef Irvine looks like he could break you," she said picturing the large, muscled man. Apparently he was a chef for the Navy for several years. When he retired he took up teaching.

"Helga!"

The girls turned their heads to find the source of the call. They found a boy waving as he made his way towards the table. "Hi, mind if I join you? Being a new kid doesn't give me many options," he smiled down at Helga.

"Sure," she smiled back moving her bag from the stone bench to make room.

"Thanks," he said taking a seat next to her.

"This is Phoebe, my best friend," Helga pointed out the little brunette sitting across from them. Bennet gave a polite nod as he took out a tube shaped object wrapped in tin foil and plastic wrap from his bag.

"You look like someone I know," Phoebe said studying his face. "Do you perhaps have a brother that goes here?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Bennet said unwrapping what Helga now believed to be his lunch. "A twin actually. And here he comes now," he waved to a guy of similar height and stature.

"Hey," the other boy greeted. He did a double take, "Phoebe!"

"Benji. I should have known when Bennet said 'twin'," she smiled up at him and moved her bag to make space.

"You two know each other?" Helga asked as Benji thanked Phoebe and took a seat next to her.

"I met him today in our pre-calculus class," Phoebe told Helga who nodded in response.

"Benji, this is Helga," Bennet told his brother.

"It's nice to meet you," he said extending his hand. Helga shook it and said, "Same here."

The immediate differences between the two were more noticeable now that they were together. Benji kept his hair short and neat. Unlike his brother, he wore glasses. He wasn't as tan as Bennet or as built, it seemed. His purple and blue plaid button up shirt reminded Helga of a peacock. It worked for him, though. He had the same grey eyes, though they were less striking hidden behind the glasses.

"Are you going to share any of that or eat it all yourself?" Benji asked his brother. Bennet was just about to take a bite out of what looked to be a hand rolled sushi. He then pulled another one out of his bag and tossed it to Benji.

"What is that exactly?" Helga asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen that particular type of sushi before," Phoebe said as she watched Benji unwrap his lunch.

"It's spam sushi," Bennet told her as he and his brother offered the girls a bite. Helga and Phoebe looked at each other and tried some of the boys' lunch.

"That is amazing," Helga reluctantly gave Bennet back his food. "It's salty and kind of sweet and just… perfect."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Oishii desu ne! Did you make it yourself?" she asked Benji who nodded 'yes' as he began eating his lunch.

"We learned it from one of our friend's mom a while back," Benji said to the girls.

"We were going to use it as a conversation starter if we didn't make any friends by lunch time," Bennet said.

"Turns out we didn't need to," Benji smiled at Phoebe who blushed and turned her attention back to her bento box.

* * *

"Woah, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Arnold followed Gerald's gaze across the courtyard to find Helga and Phoebe sitting at their usual table having lunch with Bennet and… Bennet? "So he has a brother," Arnold said to himself, thought Gerald heard him.

"Arnold, you know those guys?" Gerald asked obviously jealous of the attention Phoebe was getting from the new guy.

"The one in the brown is in my cooking class. His name is Bennet. I guess the one in the blue is his brother," Arnold said a little uncertain.

"Well what do you say we go join them for lunch?" Gerald suggested already getting up from his seat. Arnold reluctantly followed suit knowing he wouldn't be able to stop his friend.

"Gerald, we should just go back to our table," Arnold tried to persuade him, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Bennet and Helga any more that he had in class. "It's not like you and Phoebe are dating. There's nothing wrong with her talking to other guys."

"Arnold, please," Gerald scoffed. "I've spent years laying the foundation of what's going to be the greatest relationship to ever happen in Hillwood. Every guy in the city knows how I feel about Phoebe. They know not to try anything with her. Now, I know Blue Boy is new, but that excuse is only good for the next ten minutes. I'm gonna tell him what's up. You'd best believe that."

Arnold gave a tired sigh as they approached the table. Helga had seen them walking from across the courtyard and was the first of the four to greet them.

"Hey boys, what took you so long?" she asked having fully expected Gerald to make an appearance within the first ten minutes of Benji's arrival.

"What's up Pataki?" the black boy nodded in her direction. "Phoebe, Konnichiwa," he smiled and bowed before sitting in the free space to Phoebe's right.

"Konnichiwa. O genki desu ka?" Phoebe smiled back.

"Daijoubuu desu ne," Gerald replied with the proper accent and a cheeky grin.

"Oh, mon dieu," Helga said under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Arnold asked as he took the seat to her left.

"No," she replied trying to summon a smile, "I was just saying how good Gerald's Japanese is."

"Nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?" Benji asked Gerald politely.

"Hai, sukoshii," Gerald replied, his harsh tone noticed by all except Phoebe.

"Sugoi desu ne!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Benji, where did you learn to speak Japanese?" she asked in English for the benefit of the table.

"I took two years of it in high school. They offered Japanese and Spanish, though Japanese seemed like the more logical choice living on Guam. Their main economy is tourism, most of them coming from Japan. I learned most of it working in department stores, though," he explained. "What about you, Gerald?"

"Phoebe taught me," he said a bit too smug. "She's given me a few lessons over the years. See, I've known Phoebe since preschool and she's always going on about her trips to Japan and saying stuff in Japanese. Since we hang out pretty much every day, it only made sense that I learn a little something about her native tongue," he winked at Phoebe causing her to blush.

"So how long have you two been together?" Bennet asked for the benefit of his brother.

"Oh, well-" Phoebe started. "We're not actually dating. We've just been friends for so long that we've gotten so comfortable with each other."

"So you're not together?" Bennet asked just to clarify.

"Well, no," Gerald spoke up, "but I mean, Phoebe have such a deep and meaningful friendship that people usually mistake us for a couple."

"I see," Bennet nodded. He gave a quick glance to his brother and saw that Benji was debating whether or not to pursue Phoebe any longer. Bennet read his brother's expression as one of determination and knew that he wasn't going to back down just because Gerald was being less than subtle with his hints.

Arnold, wanting to break the awkward tension his best friend had built up, decided to change the subject by asking the twins some questions. "So, Bensons, how are you liking Hillwood so far? Have you been around the city yet?"

"Well, we've only just moved here," Benji began, breaking his glaring contest with Gerald.

"So pretty much all we've seen is our apartment building and school," Bennet finished, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous display of jealousy before him.

"So you haven't gone to see the theatres or the park or Slausen's Ice Cream parlor?" Helga asked. The twins shook their heads as they crumpled up their lunch wrappings.

"It's not like you're missing out on anything," Arnold shrugged. "Hillwood is pretty much the same as any other city."

"I can think of a few things this city has to offer," Bennet smiled as he glanced at Helga. Helga tried to stop the blush that was creeping up her neck before anyone noticed. Thankfully the bell rang at that very moment and Helga stood up to throw her trash away. Arnold handed Helga her bag and waited for her to say goodbye to the others before they headed to their next class. Gerald waited for Phoebe to do the same only to realize none of the six teens had moved from the table.

"Don't you guys have to get to class?" Gerald asked the Bensons.

"We're waiting for Phoebe and Helga," Bennet answered. "We're going to Anatomy."

"So all five of you have Anatomy Honors together?" Gerald asked, uncomfortable with the thought of Phoebe having a class with Benji.

"Arnold, you too?" Bennet asked the blonde boy.

"Helga and I always have all of our classes together," he said with a shrug.

"I don't know. It just always turns out that way," Helga told Bennet after receiving a questioning glance.

"I guess I'll see you guys later, then," Gerald waved and took his leave.

* * *

Anatomy Honors was held in one of the larger science classrooms. The lab tables were set up in three rows of five. Phoebe and Benji sat at the first table in the middle row, not wanting to miss a second of the teacher's lecture. Helga took the seat at the table behind the nerdy partners, not minding being near the center of the room if it meant being near her best friend. Arnold and Bennet had a sort of silent stand-off, trying to claim the seat next to Helga. Arnold eventually won and claimed his seat. Bennet, wanting to be the bigger man, took the seat to the right of his brother and was soon joined by Lila. Arnold knew he had a sort of hollow victory. He had Helga as a lab partner, but was now seen as a jealous little boy because of it. Helga had ignored the boys' showdown for the seat next to her. She didn't really understand why Arnold was acting so weird when they were around Bennet. Guys had talked to her before and Arnold hadn't cared. Then again, neither had Helga. She had always ignored their advances. Maybe that was why Arnold had ignored them as well. Maybe Arnold was acting jealous because Helga was actually reacting to Bennet's compliments and attention. She made a mental note to talk to Phoebe about her theory later tonight. Right now, she had to go over yet another class syllabus and the rules for their quarterly clinic reports.

Anatomy had gone on the same way the other classes had. Nothing of interest happened after the first five minutes. At least, Helga thought so. Arnold was trying to figure out why he was acting so jealous and protective of Helga lately. Especially when they were around Bennet. Bennet was trying to figure out Helga's rather complicated relationship with her 'friend' Arnold while at the same time rooting for his brother's conquest with Pheobe.

The five said their goodbyes as they split for their last class of the day. Helga walked Arnold to his Trig class, not having anywhere to go herself. As they approached their destination, Arnold turned to Helga, "So, I'll meet you at your car after class, right?"

"Yeah," Helga nodded.

"You sure you don't mind waiting? I can still get a ride if I ask Gerald and I'll just call you when I get home," Arnold ask adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Arnold," Helga smiled reassuringly. He was so cute when he fidgeted. "I'll be in the library working on my supply list of something. Now go before you're late."

Arnold smiled back and walked into class leaving Helga in the hall by herself. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way to the auditorium.

She wasn't sure if Vie had a sixth period. She wasn't sure if she would be allowed to crash the class if Vie was teaching. Helga knocked on the door anyway.

"Come in," a familiar voice directed and Helga complied.

The classroom was empty of students. Vie was sitting at her desk, her laptop open, finger on the trackpad. She looked up and smiled. "Helga, what a surprise. Don't you have a class right now?"

Helga shook her head, "Free period."

"Well pull up a seat," Vie waved her to her desk. Helga closed the door behind her and pulled a stool from the nearby wall and sat in front of Vie.

"How many classes do you teach in a day?" Helga asked the woman while placing her bag on the floor beside her.

"Four classes. Second through fifth period," Vie replied scrolling through a page. She knew Helga wouldn't mind. The conversation was just to pass the time.

"So you can come in late and go home early. Sounds like you've got it made. How did you manage that?" Helga asked.

"Believe it or not, there wasn't a high demand for Music Appreciation in the curriculum. Can you imagine that?" Vie asked, her sarcasm obvious.

Helga chuckled. "So what are you still doing here if you don't have a class to teach?"

"I was hoping that you would have a free period and want to spend it crashing my class," Vie smiled. "I'm also waiting for Maron's school to let out before I have to pick her up."

"Will you be here every day?" Helga asked scribbling on a spare piece of paper she found on the desk.

"Yes, unless something comes up. If so, I'll leave a note on the door for you. Do you not want to go home after your last class?" Vie asked looking up from her screen. Helga didn't meet her gaze.

"I figured I'd wait around in case Phoebe or someone needed a ride home," she shrugged.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you," Vie smiled still watching her. Helga folded the paper and placed it in the outer pocket of her bag before standing up.

"So you won't mind me hanging around here during sixth period?" she asked Vie as she walked to the piano and sat on the bench.

"Of course not, dear. When have I ever turned down your company?" Vie asked.

"Only never," Helga replied as she played the scales.

Vie turned her attention back to her laptop as Helga attempted to play a song on the piano. The strokes were hesitant as she was second guessing herself with nearly every note. Vie or Phoebe was usually the one playing while she sang. Only when she would practice on the piano at home would Helga play for herself. Still, she enjoyed the music so she went ahead and tried to play the notes she knew all too well.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

Vie listened as Helga went on with her private performance. In all her years as a vocal coach, she had never heard any of her students sing with such heart. Her other students sang every note on key with perfect pitch and tempo, but not with such passion. She was always taken aback by Helga's voice even after all these years. When she listened to the little blonde sing back when they first met, she knew the girl had some talent. Only after teaching her more personal songs, songs that required Helga to invest a bit of her feelings, did she realize just how talented Helga is. Vie had asked many times over the years who it was that Helga thought about when she sang. Each time she would receive a shrug and the standard reply of "No one, Vie. I sing for myself."

Vie was left to her thoughts as Helga ended her song. She was waiting for Vie to question her yet again about who it was Helga pictured when she sang. In all honesty, it was her favorite football head, every single time. But only Phoebe knew that. Though her crush was no longer as intense as it was when they were children, Helga still wasn't ready for anyone else to know how she felt about Arnold. The blind obsession for the blond boy had become more of a healthy respect for him as a person. She still cares deeply for him. She still thinks of him first thing every morning and last thing every night. She still felt her heart beat faster when she made any physical contact with him. The crush was still there, but that's all it was now.

* * *

"Hey, Helga," Arnold greeted his friend as she unlocked her car door.

"Hey, Arnold," smiled as he came closer. "Get in." They settled themselves in their seats, placing their bags on the floor behind the chairs and pulling on their seatbelts. Helga plugged her FM transmitter into her phone and started the playlist she made in Vie's room.

"So, is this what you worked on in the library?" Arnold asked as Helga pulled out of the student parking lot and drove in the direction of the Sunset Arms.

"Uh, yeah," Helga nodded. "I also have this for you," she gave him a sheet of paper with colorful writing on it.

Arnold looked over it and asked, "Do you think you have enough colors on here?"

"Shut up," Helga smirked. "You know what happens when I get bored. All I had to work on was our supply list for class. You're welcome by the way."

"Thank you, Helga," Arnold grinned. They drove on with only the sound of music filling the car.

* * *

a/n This chapter took so much longer than it should have. Gerald was rather difficult for me to write. I have part of the next chapter written. So i hope it doesn't take me another month to update.

translations: Good afternoon. (gerald)

Good afternoon. How are you? (phoebe)

I'm okay. (gerald)

Oh my god. (helga)

Do you speak Japanese? (benji)

Yes, a little. (gerald)

Amazing! (phoebe)

Next chapter: Arnold's house. Arnold's parents. idk what else yet.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

* * *

"So where did you learn to sing like that?" Arnold finally broke the silence as they rounded the corner to his street. He had all but forgotten Helga's amazing performance in second period thanks to the introduction of the twins.

"Wow. And it only took you a little over five hours to ask," Helga said as she parked in front of the boarding house stoop and cut the engine.

"Well, I was excited for the first day of school. Sorry if your singing wasn't foremost in my mind," he said matching her tone.

"Aw, and here I thought I was the center of your world," Helga feigned hurt feelings. They pulled their bags from the back seat and exited the car. Arnold opened the front door and the two were greeted by the familiar sight of a dozen different dogs, cats and Abner. Helga closed the door behind them and followed Arnold up to his room.

"Everyone is still at work," Arnold told her, knowing she was thinking to ask why it was so quiet. "Grandma and Grandpa should be around here somewhere though. But I'd rather not have them bother us."

"And why is that?" Helga asked climbing up the pull-down staircase.

Arnold blushed realizing how that must have sounded. "I'd just rather not give them a chance to talk about what they did or really didn't do in San Lorenzo. Grandpa could go on forever with his stories and Grandma, well," Arnold tried to find the right words to describe the eccentric old woman.

"I get it," Helga said as she dropped her bag by the door and sat on the red couch. "The woman still thinks I'm Eleanor Roosevelt," she smiled at the memory of the name's origin.

"Yeah, why is that?" Arnold asked as he rummaged through his drawer for some prints of his favorite photos.

"Why does she call you 'Kimba'?" she asked in turn trying to avoid telling him the story.

"Good point," he said. "Hey, could you turn on the computer? Most of the pictures are on there. There are some videos I want to show you, too."

"Sure," Helga was relieved to have changed the subject. She did as she was asked and powered on the desktop. She sat down on the desk chair and waited for Arnold to join her.

_Let's dance to Joy Division and celebrate the irony. Everything is going wrong but we're so happy._

Helga's ears perked up and she turned in the direction the singing came from. She was surprised to find it was coming from Arnold. As he sorted through the pictures in his hands, he was singing so softly that Helga was amazed she could hear him from across the room. "Are you singing?" she asked marveling at the thought.

"What? No, I was just," Arnold stuttered. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he straightened the stack of pictures in his hands.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing before," she smiled still watching him fidget. "And I don't remember ever seeing you with a guitar either."

"You haven't," Arnold confirmed and walked over the desk. "I usually only play when I'm alone. I picked it up a few years ago. One of the Anthropology students taught me the basics and I tried to teach myself when I got back," he said.

"Are you any good?" Helga asked. Knowing Arnold, she was thinking she'd get a shrug of the shoulder and a modest answer. She was very much surprised to see Arnold set down the stack of pictures on the desk, walk to the closet and pull out a rather worn acoustic guitar. He sat on the couch and started strumming an unfamiliar tune. Helga watched in silent awe how effortlessly Arnold played what, to her, sounded like a rather complicated piece. The boy kept his eyes focused on his finger, not daring to look up at his audience. He had played for his family before, usually at Christmas, but he was never as nervous as he was at this moment. Playing in front of Helga was different for him. He was afraid to mess up in front of her. She had sung so beautifully in class earlier that day that he felt any attempt he made to show his talent wouldn't be good enough. But he played anyway. She had shared something so personal with him and he wanted to return the favor. When the song ended he didn't look up. He waited for her to speak.

"Arnold, that was really good," Helga admitted. Arnold breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see her smiling at him. "I had no idea- you taught yourself how to play like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," he said. "I had a few lessons. I've also learned from videos online. Most of the time I just listen to a song and try to play along."

"That was really good," she said again. Arnold blushed as he set down his guitar.

"Thanks," he replied as he pulled up a chair next to Helga. "To be honest, I was really nervous playing for you," he confessed as he opened various folders on his computer until he found pictures and videos from his most recent trip.

"Why is that?" Helga asked fiddling with her phone.

"I didn't want to mess up in front of you," he said still not looking at the other blonde.

"And why is that?" she asked again.

Arnold sighed. "I didn't want to embarrass myself. Your voice is so amazing and my skills are… good." Helga felt a sting of regret at the use of the word 'good'. "I felt like anything I tried to do wouldn't even come close to what you can do. But I still wanted to try, for you," he said now turning to look at her. Helga was stunned at his confession. He said that she was amazing and he _wanted_ to play _for her_. She noticed he was watching her, waiting for her to speak. He looked so cute when he was nervous. She pulled herself from her thoughts and spoke.

"Thank you, Arnold. You know, I don't usually sing for anyone besides my family and Phoebe. I get really nervous singing for other people." She smiled a soft smile that made Arnold's heart flutter. Not enough to take his breath away but enough to alarm him of this new feeling. Helga was the one to break the silence before things got awkward. "So, what did you want to show me exactly?" she asked turning her attention to the screen.

"Oh, right," Arnold clicked on the first thumbnail and it filled the screen.

"That's Eduardo, right?" Helga asked recognizing the man from pictures of previous trips. "Who is this?" she asked referring to the beautiful young woman standing next to him in the picture.

"That's his daughter, Lareina. It's her first expedition with her father. Eduardo's wife thought she was too young to go out before."

"Too young? How old is she?" Helga asked. Lareina looked to be in her early twenties. She was tall and thin, her face and limbs slender, her long dark hair was pulled to the side and braided.

"She's fourteen," Arnold revealed.

"Fourteen? Really? What is in the water there?" Helga joked, leaning back in her seat.

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, she gets that a lot. It was a bit of a rough start. She was a bit of a distraction to some of the Anthropology students. They kept hitting on her. Dad and Eduardo would scare them off."

"Poor guys," Helga sympathized knowing how protective fathers can be.

"More like 'Poor Lareina'," Arnold said. "When her mom found out about it she said Lareina wasn't allowed to go next summer."

Arnold clicked through the next few pictures. Helga was familiar with the camp sites and handful of college students that changed every year. She was surprised to see the next picture was of Arnold driving. It wasn't as if she hadn't ever seen him drive around Hillwood. She had even let him drive her car once or twice. She was surprised because he was driving a Jeep through the dense jungle and over the rough terrain of their expedition site. He was a good driver while on the paved roads of the neighborhood, but even Arnold confessed to never wanting to drive the Jeep.

"Looks like someone got over their fear of driving off a cliff," she commented on the picture.

"It's not as a ridiculous fear as you make it seem," Arnold retorted. "I kind of had to take the wheel. Dad and Eduardo were busy with other tasks and they wouldn't trust our safety to the grad students."

The next few pictures were of the breathtaking beauty that was the San Lorenzo jungle. The shots of the local wildlife made Helga almost want her pet iguana back. The shots of hidden caves and mile high cliffs made Helga want to explore the area. The shot of the waterfall leading to a huge deep pool made Helga want more than ever to go with them one summer. Arnold quickly skipped the picture his mother took of him standing in his swim trunks in front of the waterfall and pool. Helga stored it to memory and made a mental note to find it again when she had the chance. She laughed at the pictures of Miles throwing Stella in the pool and getting himself pushed in by Arnold. She applauded the videos of Arnold and the other boys' cliff dives into the deep water. She marveled at the photos of the crystal clear pools hidden in the caves behind the waterfall.

The rest of the pictures were similar to ones she's seen before. Helga still laughed at a picture of Miles running from a spider no matter how many she's seen. There was one particular picture of Stella that the two lingered on. It was back in the village before they left for home. Stella was saying goodbye to the children. Some of them were accidental patients. All of them were familiar faces. They tried to give her a big group hug but with so many it turned into a sort of mosh pit. Their smiles and Stella's were so genuine and happy, but laced with sadness. They loved to see her come by every year but hated letting her go. Arnold was proud of his parents' influence on the village, but he was glad they decided to live in Hillwood.

They finished with pictures of the plane ride home. Helga laughed at pictures Stella took of Miles and Arnold sleeping. Arnold blushed, a little embarrassed. He had time to remove those, but he loved seeing Helga smile. He loved even more to hear her laugh. He felt that strange fluttering again when he looked at her smiling face. _What is that?_ He asked himself.

Helga cleared her throat. "Something wrong Arnold?" she asked noticing him watching her.

Arnold blinked and shook his head free of thoughts, "Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Umm, here," he closed the folders on his desktop and handed her the stack of pictures. "This is what I really wanted to show you."

Helga's breath caught in her throat when she saw the picture on top of the stack. Arnold had told her the story of his birth years ago when she came across Miles' journal. "I can't believe you made it back," she breathed. "This is the Temple of the Green Eyed People that you were born in, isn't it? It looks just like your father's drawing."

"Yeah," Arnold smiled. "It was just me, mom and dad that went back to see it. Eduardo thought it would be best to stay back with the others. He didn't think the students should trespass on the Green Eyes land. Especially after all they've done for us."

"This is amazing, Arnold," Helga flipped through the pictures. There were only a few but that was more than enough to capture the beauty of the ancient ruins.

"I really wished someone was there to share the moment with," Arnold said. Helga looked up at him in confusion. "I mean, it was great that my parents were there, but I really wanted to share it with a friend. Like you."

Helga blushed as she turned her attention back to the pictures. "Why is that?" she asked him quietly.

"I just… you've been a really good friend of mine over the years. As good a friend as Gerald, but I just think you'd appreciate this more than anyone else I know would. You understand how much San Lorenzo and the Green Eyed people mean to me and my parents," Arnold told her.

"Well, you talk about it enough," Helga joked. Arnold chuckled and grabbed her free hand and gave it a little squeeze. Helga looked up at him in surprise. He had never been the one to instigate a touch before. Arnold met her gaze and suddenly dropped her hand. He muttered an apology and looked away trying to hide a blush. Helga set the pictures down on the desk and checked her phone.

"It's getting kind of late. I should be heading home soon," she made up an excuse and stood up. She was very aware of how warm his hand felt encasing hers. Arnold silently cursed himself for making such a sudden move. He had never done anything like that before. _Why start now? _ he asked himself. He stood up and saw Helga picking up her bag from the floor and taking out her car keys.

"Arnold?" They heard a knock on the door. Arnold got up and opened his door to reveal his mother.

"Yes mom?" he asked as Helga stepped into view with her bag over her shoulder and car keys in hand.

"Oh, Helga," Stella smiled, "I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Stella," Helga gave a smile and a little wave.

"I was just showing Helga some pictures of San Lorenzo," Arnold told his mother. He was always a little uncomfortable when his family knew he was alone with Helga. It was mostly because his dad and grandpa would make fun of him about it when she left.

"Are you leaving already?" Stella asked Helga noticing the keys in her hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?"

The three looked down the hall and found an old woman dressed in a Chinese gown smiling up at Helga.

"Grandma," Arnold sighed.

"Um, dinner would be nice," Helga chuckled and set her bag down.

"Great, it'll be ready in about an hour, okay?" Stella walked down the steps and headed towards the kitchen, pulling her mother-in-law along with her. Arnold closed the door behind him and turned around to find Helga sitting on the couch going through the pictures again.

"So," Arnold walked over and sat beside her on the red couch.

"So," Helga said copying his tone, not looking away from the picture of the Temple.

"What do you want to do for an hour?" Arnold asked. Helga's breathing quickened and her face flushed as her head filled with thoughts of inappropriate options. She busied herself with flipping through the pictures hoping he wouldn't notice.

"How about a movie?" she suggested, hoping things would return to normal and that they would ignore the hand holding.

"Sure," Arnold got up and made his way over to his bed. He pulled out a drawer from under it and looked over the collection inside. He pulled one out and opened the case. "Scott Pilgrim?" he asked putting the disc in the player and turning on the television above his bed.

"You know me all too well," Helga smiled setting the pictures down on the desk. She walked over to Arnold's bed, grabbed one of his pillows and propped herself up on the wall opposite the TV. Arnold took his other pillow and sat on his bed next to her. He hit the play button. Halfway through the seven evil exes they heard Miles calling them downstairs. Arnold shut off the player and he and Helga made their way to the dining room. He didn't want to give his dad and grandpa any reason to comment on their delay. Arnold took a dish from his mom upon entering the dining room and motioned for Stella to take a seat. Helga grabbed a basket of bread from Phil and set it on the middle of the table before taking a seat next to Arnold. The rest of the borders were out that night leaving just the six of them at the large dinner table. Phil and his wife sat at the heads of the table while Miles and Stella sat across Arnold and Helga. They dished out helpings of chopped steak, sautéed vegetables, bread and baked potatoes. The menu at the boarding house had vastly improved since the return of Arnold's parents as they took over the duty of making meals.

"So, Shortman, what were you and your little lady friend up to earlier?" the old man asked between bites.

"Grandpa," Arnold sighed.

"You're grandpa's just kidding Arnold. He knows you wouldn't do anything while we're still in the house," his dad laughed. Arnold turned bright red; from embarrassment or frustration, Helga didn't know.

"Miles," Stella scolded her husband. "Stop, you're embarrassing poor Helga. I'm so sorry," she apologized to the blonde girl. "Like father, like son. I'm just glad Arnold didn't get that particular trait."

Helga smiled and shrugged, "It's no big deal. I'm glad someone has a sense of humor."

Arnold chuckled, his face now it's normal color. "Why didn't you eat you bread?" he asked Helga.

"Bread makes you fat," she smirked. They laughed while the adults looked confused.

"Helga, you shouldn't worry about silly things like that," Stella said bit concerned.

"Oh no," Helga shook her head realizing her mistake, "Stella, it's a line from the movie we were watching earlier. I really couldn't care less about what I eat."

"Except if it has strawberries," Arnold reminded her.

Helga turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, you remembered."

"Only because you punched me when I tried to give you some of my strawberry ice cream in the sixth grade," he laughed. Helga blushed at the memory, feeling a bit guilty now.

"So that's where those bruises came from," Miles nodded.

Helga mumbled an apology and returned to her dinner. Stella noticed a lull in the conversation and started a new subject. "So, how was your first day at school?" she asked the two quiet teens. "Do you have any classes together this year?"

"Only all of them," Arnold said, "Except Helga had the chance to take Trig over the summer so she can leave after fifth period."

"Smart thinking, Pataki," Miles congratulated. "Believe me, I would have had Arnold do the same thing."

"Yes, but I don't regret our trip to San Lorenzo," Stella agreed.

"I can see why. I still can't believe you were able to go back to the Temple the Green Eyed people prepared for Arnold's birth," Helga said sitting next to a red faced Arnold.

"Did those Green Eyes ask about me?" Phil joked leaning back in his chair.

"Only always," Stella humored him. The conversation continued, never leaving the topic of summer trips to the jungle. By the end of dinner, Helga felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Mom" flashed on the screen and she excused herself. Arnold began picking up plates only to be stopped by his mom.

"Your father and I will clean up," she told him. Miles began to protest but was silenced with one look from his wife. Arnold thanked them and went into the next room to find Helga. She was standing in the hall by the staircase, her back turned to him.

Arnold liked having Helga over at his house, even if it meant putting up with his dad and grandpa's inappropriate comments. He especially likes how his mom would let him out of doing chores to keep Helga entertained. Stella was more than happy to find ways to have Helga stay as long as possible. She and Miles had heard stories from Phil about Helga's crush on their son. After getting to know the girl over the years, Stella had come to love the idea of the two blondes together. They seemed to balance each other in a way that seemed almost divine. She couldn't have picked a better young woman to be with her son, even though Arnold assured them time and time again that he didn't see her that way.

"Alright. I'll see you at home soon," Helga said good bye to her mother and hung up her phone.

"Is something wrong? Do you have to leave already?" Arnold asked Helga.

"Oh, no. Mom was just asking if I was home and had dinner yet. She just got done filming a new commercial so she and Dad haven't been home yet," Helga explained. "Just checking up on me," she smiled. It was nice having caring parents.

"Good. Because I don't think my mom is going to let you go before dessert," Arnold motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. They entered to find Miles and Stella already seated at the kitchen table with a plate of double chocolate chip cookies in the center.

After an hour or so of talking the cookies were long gone. Helga decided it was time to go home. She gave Miles and Stella a quick hug and thanked them for dinner. Arnold walked her out to her car. Stella started clearing the plates while Miles sat back in his chair.

"Hey Stella?" he called to his wife who turned in his direction. "Ten bucks says they get together by summer," he grinned. His wife rolled her eyes at the ridiculous statement. But deep in her heart, she wanted more than anything for it to come true.

* * *

A/N: Well that took forever to get out. I apologize. I was distracted by my new job. Exposition done! Next chapter I'm skipping to October. That's when things will finally start moving along. More interaction with Bennet and much more music. Oh and Arnold was singing _Let's Dance to Joy Division _ by The Wombats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold.

A/N _Our New Intelligence _ by River City Extension. I apologize in advance for the lengthy lyrics. I didn't know how exactly to go about doing that scene.

* * *

"Bennet?"

"Helga!"

It was the middle of October when Helga and Arnold walked into their second period to find a slew of new students sitting before them. Among them were the Benson twins. As the rest of Vie's original students took their usual seats, the new students were left to whatever was open. Bennet took the seat to Helga's left while Benji sat to the right of Lila and Phoebe in the same row. Confused faces turned to relief when Vie finally called the class to order.

"Good morning everyone," Vie greeted and received a scattered response. "I know you're all wondering what exactly is going on here today. Well, I can assure you it's all good news. Mrs. Villafore went into labor last night," a few cheers from the new students. "Yes, yes. Very exciting. And so, Principal Martin asked me to look over her band classes until she returns. So, Music Appreciation meet Vocational/Orchestral Band," she smiled her big bright smile. Helga gave Bennet an approving nod.

"Wait, so all of you guys can play?" Sid asked the room of kids.

"If we couldn't before, we can now," Bennet shrugged. "Mrs. Villafore is a really good teacher."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear you guys play something right now in front of everybody," Harold challenged. The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Harold, come one. They just got here," Arnold tried to reason. "It's not fair to put them on the spot like that."

"Well, why not? Vie had us sing our first day," Sid recalled.

"Well, she didn't really make us. We volunteered," Eugene corrected him.

"Criminy! Will you just go and play something so they can all shut up?" Helga asked Bennet.

"Only if you sing with us," Bennet requested. Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "I heard you're a pretty good singer," the boy shrugged again. "Come on," Bennet said as he pulled Helga to the middle of the room. The band kids took that as their cue to set up their instruments. When everything was in tune and ready Bennet clapped a beat and Benji started strumming his guitar. Drums, a cello and a few horns joined in and shortly after he began to sing.

_Stolen Aphrodite, beautiful and mighty._

_Act like you could find me tucked beneath a vine leaf_

_Try to keep my head down, try to keep my mouth shut_

_You do not exist; you are a product of my loneliness._

Helga knew the song but, like before, was a little reluctant at first. When her verse came, she took a calming breath and sang.

_Never let you in, I'll never let you find me_

_Butcher what you do have, put your past behind me_

_I am not afraid and will not buckle under ignorance_

Benji sang the next line.

_And you could find a purpose while I fumbled for deliverance_

And together they sang,

_I'm happy but I wouldn't put it past our new intelligence_

The music cut to just drums and Benji on guitar as the boys in the band sang like a chorus of sailors.

_So we swam to the bottom of the sea_

_Found faith and a little bit of sanity_

_Oh some peace and quiet may be what I need_

_It'll be a lot better if you're honest with me._

Helga joined in with Benji and sang an overlapping chorus.

_The way I think that I should get away sometimes_

_The way I wish that you would try and compromise. _

Bennet ran over to the piano while the drummer beat on the bass drum.

_And every single time I think I'll keep my cool_

_I catch my other body making eyes at you_

_And instincts are deceiving, do you trust me to_

_Run away, run away, run away?_

_Because you were never anything I thought I'd want_

_I've been trying for a while and this thing I got_

_Left me rambling and stumbling over what I say_

_And I say and I say and I say_

_Run away, run away, run away._

They ended by playing the first verse again and bowed to an overwhelming applause from the Music Appreciation students.

"That was quite a performance," Vie applauded with the rest of the class. "Class will be much more productive now that we have a full band to utilize." The band and Helga returned to their seats.

"That was really wonderful, Benji," Phoebe said as he took his seat next to Lila.

"Yeah, you guys sound great," Gerald added.

"So, Vie, what exactly are we going to do in this class now?" Sheena asked politely.

"Well, dears, class will go on as planned. We'll study different types of music and the band will try to play it," she explained to her students. "So, we'll be moving on from the Roaring 20s to Big Band and Swing." The class cheered knowing it was going to be a blast having a full orchestra to perform classic songs.

"I'll see you next period, Helga," Bennet smiled. "Later, Benji," he called out to his brother and walked down the hall.

"I'll see you at lunch, Phoebs," Helga waved a goodbye to her friend. She gave a sympathetic smile when she saw Gerald flank Phoebe's left side while Benji walked on her right. _That's not going to help you, Hair Boy_, Helga thought as she made her way to class with Arnold.

US History came and went. Helga and Arnold listened attentively during the lecture and participated in the discussion that followed. They were eager to get to Cooking Class where they were going to make chicken and penne pasta in a pesto sauce with garlic bread and bruschetta. The blondes said a quick "Hello" to Lila and Bennet before putting on their aprons and giving their undivided attention to Chef Irvine. Bennet tried to make conversation with Helga all throughout class, but one or the other was interrupted by their partner. Lila apologized ever so kindly every time, but Arnold wasn't so kind. He tried to keep Helga's attention away from Bennet. The twins had made it a habit to sit with Helga and Phoebe at lunch. Gerald, in an attempt to get Benji to back off, would join the group. Arnold, though never admitting to doing the same thing with Bennet and Helga, followed suit. The twins were charming and interesting. The girls listened to their stories and laughed at their jokes. Gerald and Arnold grew more and more jealous with every passing day. Gerald was much more obvious about his discomfort with Phoebe and Benji's growing friendship. He tried to turn the conversation in his favor and complimented her every chance he had. Arnold, not wanting to lose his other best friend, had other means of interruption. He already had Helga for all his classes so he tried to get her afternoons as well. Arnold offered Helga help with her homework and projects at his house which usually lead to Helga staying for dinner and desserts thanks to Stella's coaxing. If she had already finished her work while waiting for him during sixth period, then Arnold would treat her to ice cream at Slausen's as a "Thank you for waiting for me and driving me home". Things were going well. Helga would only see Bennet in class and at lunch. _Hardly enough time to make a lasting friendship, _Arnold thought. _More like a passing acquaintance. _

Bennet saw through Arnold's motions. He had asked around about Helga and it seemed that every story had Arnold in it somewhere. He really like Helga and tried to spend as much time with her as he could. Every time he asked her to hang out after school she would apologize and say she had plans with Arnold. They never dated but Bennet was sure that under the right circumstances it would happen. And after seeing his brother's chances slip away with Phoebe, he would do everything he could to win Helga over.

As the students were cleaning up their work stations, they decided on how to divide up the food. Arnold and Helga would be taking equal halves. Lila, having forgotten today was "cooking day", asked Bennet to take all the food since she had brought her lunch from home. He happily obliged. When the school bell rang the three said their goodbyes to Lila and made their way to their usual lunch table in the courtyard.

Upon arriving they found the other half of the group already seated. Phoebe was sandwiched between Benji and Gerald on one side of the table as usual, leaving Helga to the same fate with Bennet and Arnold.

"Hey, Phoebs," Helga smiled at her friend as she sat and began setting up her lunch. Phoebe gave a weary smile in return. Helga knew that smile. Gerald and benji had been at it again. Phoebe wasn't the type of girl to lead a guy on, she was far too kind. But having the attention of a charming new boy while at the same time entertaining the possibility of being with her childhood crush left the young girl confused and in turn, undecided. The boys were not outright asking her to choose between them, but for the past few weeks they had been trying their best to her decision in their favor.

"Hey, Benji, lunch," Bennet called out to his brother as he slid over a plate filled with his fourth period assignment.

"Oh, hey thanks," Benji smiled and offered some to Phoebe who politely declined.

"So, who told you I could sing?" Helga asked Bennet. She turned to look at the boy in question who in turned looked to Benji who quickly looked at Phoebe. The little Asian seemed very interested in her karage at the moment. "Really Phoebs?" the blonde girl laughed at the sheepish look on her best friend's face.

"I'm sorry, Helga," Phoebe apologized. "It just came up in a conversation one day."

"I can assure you it was all praise," Benji added to Pheobe's defense.

"I don't see what you're upset about. You really are a good singer. You showed us that in class today," Bennet her shoulder as he took a bite of pasta.

"Well if I wasn't any good you could thank Vie for that," Helga said as she bit into her bruschetta.

"What does Vie have to do with your singing?" Gerald asked from across the table.

"She's been my voice coach since the fourth grade, doi."

"What?" Arnold asked incredulously.

"You've had voice lessons for seven years?" Benji asked quite impressed.

"From Vie?" Arnold clarified. "Why haven't you ever told us?"

"No one ever asked," she shrugged looking bored at their reactions. In truth, she was beginning to get uncomfortable with all the attention. Phoebe recognized that front and started a new topic.

"So, who's excited for Rhonda's Halloween party this year?" Phoebe asked the group.

"Rhonda didn't mention anything about a party," Benji recalled.

"Or maybe we aren't cool enough for an invite," Bennet joked.

"I'm sure that's not the reason," Phoebe said missing the joke.

"The Lloyds have a Halloween Ball at their house every year," Arnold explained.

"House? Better not let Princess Lloyd hear you call it that. It's an _estate_," Helga smirked.

"Anyway," Arnold playfully shoved her, "While her parents have this big party in the main house, Rhonda has a smaller party in the pool house out back."

"It's usually just the gang," Gerald said between bites, "meaning everyone in second period."

"I'm sure she'll invite you," Phoebe gave a reassuring smile to the twins.

"So what are you going as?" Benji asked the little brunette.

"Oh, well," Phoebe glanced at Helga before answering, "Helga and I were planning on dressing up as Alice and the Cheshire Cat."

"It was the first blonde character I could think of," Helga shrugged. "I am not making the mistake of wearing a wig like last year." She shuddered at the memory.

"You did look pretty uncomfortable," Arnold recalled, "but really good."

"Thanks Football Head," Helga blushed.

"Helga's blushing. Now I'm really interested," Bennet said grinning. "What were you last year Helga?"

"I, um," Helga stared down at her plate a little embarrassed about her costume. It was a bit more daring than one would think her to be. But, she lost a bet to Phoebe and she would not go back on her word, not with her best friend. "I was Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2."

"Which one?" Bennet asked.

"The one with the short brown hair from FFX," Helga explained.

"Oh, no. I meant which dress sphere. Warrior, gunner, thief?" Bennet clarified.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was in her Gunner outfit," Helga answered.

"Wow," Bennet nodded appreciatively. "Any pictures?" he joked. Helga shoved him lightly and rolled her eyes. Phoebe giggled at Helga's embarrassment and Arnold's slight jealousy. Benji pitied his brother's obvious attempt at flirting. Gerald jumped into the conversation by retelling the story of their fourth grade Halloween prank. The girls laughed at the memory of their alien costumes. Lunch went on, the six staying on the subject of Halloween and past costumes. The bell rang and Gerald said his goodbyes to the group while the five made their way to Anatomy.

* * *

"Helga!"

The blonde in question turned to find the source of the call. She was on her way to Vie's class for another time wasting music lesson when she was stopped in the hall by, Rhonda Lloyd. Rhonda stood before her in black designer Nancy Spumoni ankle boots. It went just perfectly with her black high-waist shorts and white fitted t-shirt. She had on a silver crown necklace that slightly covered the dark grey silhouette of the Eiffel Tower on her shirt. She smiled her brilliant smile as she waited for Helga to greet her.

"Hey Princess," Helga gave her standard greeting, which was all she could say before Rhonda took over.

"Helga, I'm so glad I caught you before class. I'm going to have a sleepover this weekend at my home. All the S-Class girls will be there. Will you be able to make it? I know it's short notice, but this is the only free weekend I have this month and I really want to get the girls together. We have so much to discuss. Top priority: the Benson Twins. I wanted to have one last month but my schedule just wouldn't allow it. There's just so much to do when planning a Halloween Bash. You wouldn't believe what it entails. Oh-" The bell rang interrupting Rhonda's speech. "I have to get to class. So I'll see you Friday after school at my house. Bring the usual supplies. _Au Revior,_" she called over her shoulder as she made her way through the thinning crowd of students. Helga let out a sigh of relief. _Well, I guess I'm going to be at Rhonda's this weekend,_ she thought and walked on to the music room.

* * *

"Hey, Helg-"

"Hey, Helga!"

Once again, Helga Pataki turned in circles to find the people calling out for her. She saw a smiling Bennet Benson walking towards her car with a rather disgruntled Arnold a few steps behind him. "Hey, guys," she greeted them from over the roof of her car.

"So Helga, I was wondering if you could help me with clinical report tonight. I know it's short notice, but Anatomy has been kicking my butt this month," Bennet asked as he walked up to her.

"Actually Helga, I really need some help with the English reading Fernandez assigned today. Shakespeare isn't the easiest to interpret," Arnold said as he readied himself to claim the passenger's seat.

"Well, those clinical reports are worth a third of our total grade, so I was really hoping to get some help-"

"Why not just ask Benji? He has the second highest grade in the class, right after Phoebe," Arnold asked.

"There are tons of discussion groups online. Why not just use one of those?" Bennet retorted.

"Helga really understands Shakespeare and has a way of easily explaining it," Arnold explained.

Helga watched as the two boys went back and forth and was still a little confused as to why they both wanted her this afternoon. Little did they know she already had plans. "Guys," she tried calling for their attention. "Guys!" she yelled louder. "I have plans this afternoon." The boys stopped their bickering and looked at her. "My mom called me during the last class. She needs help shooting a commercial today. I said yes because I didn't really have anything to do after school. I'm sorry Arnold. I'll just drop you home and we'll work on the reading when I get home later," Arnold gave a nod. "And Bennet, maybe we could go over the clinical report tomorrow at lunch. It's not due until the end of the quarter anyway. Is that okay?" she gave a little smile hoping the boys wouldn't be upset with her.

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem," Bennet said looking a little defeated.

"Did you need a ride home?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind," he gave and apologetic smile and climbed in the back seat.

* * *

"I'll try to be home by 8. Eight-thirty at the latest," Helga told Arnold as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Well, I don't sleep until eleven anyway. So, just call me when you can," he gave her a smile and slipped out. He waved goodbye and walked up the steps while Bennet settled in the front seat.

"So, you live in the condos on Fourth, right?" Helga asked before pulling away from the curb.

"Yeah," Bennet answered. Helga noticed that he seemed a little distracted, maybe even sad, ever since she said she had plans this afternoon. Was he… disappointed that she couldn't help him with his schoolwork? It wasn't like she was that great with Anatomy. Benji would definitely be a better choice of a study partner. Helga was only passing the class because of study sessions with Phoebe and Arnold. Still, she didn't like the feeling that his bad mood was because of her.

"Hey, are you okay? You're really quiet and it's starting to freak me out," she joked, hoping to improve his mood.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Bennet asked so suddenly that Helga forgot she was driving for a second and almost drove into the next lane. "Whoa, easy. Sorry, I didn't think the idea of dating me would cause you to freak out like that," he said.

"I'm sorry. I just… I really wasn't expecting that," she confessed, still a little startled. "I don't get asked out a lot."

"That I find hard to believe," Bennet revealed. "Or are they just easily intimidated by you?"

Helga smiled. "I haven't had that effect on people in years."

"Really? You used to even more amazing than now?"

Helga blushed at the comment and shook her head. "I was the school bully in elementary. Everyone knew not to mess with Helga G. Pataki."

"What's the G stand for?" Bennet asked, honestly interested.

"If I told you that I would have to pull Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers out of retirement," she chuckled.

"Your grandparents?" Bennet asked a little confused.

"My fists, stupid, that's their names," she smirked.

"Oh, I see. You used to be this big school bully and now you're this nice, smart, pretty, and talented high school girl," Bennet gave a smirk of his own.

"You really know how to embarrass a girl," she said, her cheeks pink with blush.

"I'm not sorry," he gave a small smile. "You can just pull up to the curb and I'll hop out." Helga did as she was told and pulled up to the large beige building. "So you never answered my question," Bennet recalled. He kept himself from looking as her as he made sure all his belongings were gathered.

"I'm not telling you what the G stands for," she replied staring at the steering wheel. She knew that wasn't the question he meant, but was hoping he would go along with it.

"Alright," he nodded and stepped out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gertrude," he laughed as he closed the door. She gave him a smile and a wave before driving to the studio where her mom was waiting.

* * *

A/N: So here it is. I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter, the commercial (maybe) and another song. The slumber party and possibly Halloween. Exciting stuff, I know. As always, thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hey Arnold!**

Chapter Playlist: _Peroxide Swing_ by Michael Buble. _Your Love Is My Drug_ by Ke$ha.

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap on Pataki Electronics Halloween commercial. Great job everyone," the director shouted to the crew. Miriam gave everyone the green light to start packing up and head home.

"You can go too, sweetie," she said to Helga.

"Oh, okay. What about…" Helga gestured toward her costume.

"Oh, it's paid for. You can keep it. Maybe wear it again for Halloween," she waved goodbye as she walked towards the director. Helga picked up her bag of clothes and checked her phone for any missed messages. It was 7:42. The commercial didn't take as long as she thought it would. It was a simple concept; Helga and some other people in costume using the various phones and cameras Pataki Electronics carried while out and about during Halloween. All was done in front of a green screen for the effects team to have fun with this week in the editing room. She dialed Arnold's number and walked out to her car, waiting for him to pick up. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Football Head," she smiled as she said it, just as he smile when he heard it.

"Hey, Helga. Are you on a break from shooting?" he asked as she settled herself in the driver's seat.

"I'm done actually," she started the car and let it warm up. "The concept was really simple so it didn't take too long to get the shots they needed. I think the hair and make-up took longer," she laughed.

"So, were you on your way home or-"

"Is that Helga on the phone, Arnold? Is she coming over?"

"Helga's coming over? Great! I'll warm up some pie."

"Was that your mom and grandpa shouting?" Helga chuckled.

"Yeah," Arnold sighed. She could imagine him shaking his head in embarrassment. "You don't have to come over, really. I'm sure Grandpa was just joking about the pie."

"In all the years I've known Phil, he has never once joked about pie," Helga recalled. "You need help with Macbeth, right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'll be over in ten," she said goodbye and hung up before he could protest anymore.

* * *

"Whoa, um…"

"Try not to stare too hard, Football Head," Helga joked as she stepped over the threshold of the Sunset Arms. She hoped the blush on her cheeks would be mistaken for the heavy make-up. Arnold hung Helga's jacket by the door and caught up to her beside the staircase. He blushed as he tried not to draw attention to the fact that, once again, he was checking out his best girl friend. Helga Pataki normally dressed conservatively in t-shirts and jeans, flattering tops with modest necklines, shorts with tights if she felt they were too revealing. Right now, she stood by the staircase in a soft pink dress that reminded him of Marie Antoinette. The bodice was rather tight and decorated with white lace and off-white embroidery. The skirt stopped a few inches above her knees and filled out with layers of fabric. He wondered how she could sit down in it. _Wouldn't the skirt ride up and be even shorter. It might go up so far as to-_ _No_, he stopped himself from envisioning the thought. The sleeves were a little puffy and short instead of long as it would have originally been in the Queen's time. She had on white knee high stockings with ribbons and ruffles at the top that she wore with nude pumps. Despite this new state of dress, her hair and make-up was what caught him off guard. Helga's long blonde hair was out of its everyday braids and instead set in tight, bouncy curls. The top half was pinned back and held in place with a white lace ribbon that matched her bodice. She had on more make-up than she would usually wear. Eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and mascara was all painted on with such careful attention to detail. She looked like she should be on a runway with other beauties rather than standing and an old boarding house foyer.

"I'm going to change real quick before we start," Helga said and brought him back to his senses.

"Oh, alright," Arnold found his voice in time to reply. "You look nice though," he told her as she started to climb the steps.

"Arnold, is Helga here yet?" the two teens heard Stella call out. Helga's eyes went wide and Arnold understood what that meant.

"Run," he whispered. Helga attempted to make a break for the bathroom on the second floor, but as soon as she took another step Stella came through the doorway adjacent to the kitchen.

"Oh, Helga, you are here. You look beautiful," the woman beamed as she gestured for Helga to come down the staircase. As Stella pulled Helga into a hug, Miles and Phil came in from the living room to see what the fuss was about.

"Well, now. You didn't have to get all dolled up for a study date with the Shortman," Phil joked as he ruffled Arnold's hair for added embarrassment.

"You know I never pegged you as a ruffles and lace kind of girl," Miles chuckled as he watched his son's face redden. Helga knew better than to give in to the teasing. If she let it get to her then the father/son comedy duo would never stop their "jokes".

"Yeah, well it was either this or a candy striper and I didn't want to take any chances with your naughty nurse jokes," Helga gave a smile then explained, "I was helping my mom with the Halloween commercial. I didn't get a chance to change before I came over."

"Oh, well don't let us keep you," Stella said already reigning in her husband and father-in-law. "We'll be in the kitchen. We've already had dinner, but if you're hungry, Helga, I'd be happy to make you something."

"Oh, um, I already ate on set. Thanks though," Helga politely declined.

"Well, I'll be at the table eating some pie," Phil said as he pulled on his suspenders. "I'll save you and the Shortman a piece," he winked.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Arnold and he gave a grateful smile to his mother as he watched her steer them into the kitchen. Finally, the two teens made it to the second floor. Helga slipped into the bathroom while Arnold waited in his bedroom. Arnold sat on his bed and opened up his folder full of English notes. He was just about to give up on trying to understand the material when Helga walked into the room. Now dressed in her purple long sleeved top and black shorts she wore to school, she dumped her bag in its usual resting place by the door and plopped herself on the red couch.

"Is my family really that exhausting?" Arnold asked as Helga stretched out on the couch. She chuckled.

"It's not that. Believe me, I can handle your family. My mom is another story," she smiled up at him from her position lying on the couch.

"What did she do?" he asked her, a little worried that she was over-doing the business woman thing like before.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Arnold. She's not neglecting me like last time. It's just, Halloween is in two weeks and she got a late start on this commercial and she's worried it won't be done in time to get optimal tv time," she told him. Though upside down, she could still see Arnold turn red for a bit, whether from mentioning his boxers or reading his mind, he wasn't sure. "What?" she asked as she sat up. He was getting flustered again and she didn't know why.

"It's nothing, really," Arnold assured her. "Um, here," the boy got off of his bed and sat next to her on the couch. He set the open folder of notes on her lap and waited for her to read them over. As Helga leaned against the back of the couch and held the papers up to read them, Arnold sat back and listened as she explained the genius of William Shakespeare. All the while, finding himself occasionally gazing at her, stunned by her beauty.

* * *

"Well, alright," Gerald had a grin on his face as he sat back in his chair. It was Friday morning and everyone was settled in their seats awaiting Thad's performance. He had been working with Harold and the new kids non-stop to get this song just right. Helga had to give the guy credit for his dedication to put on such a good show. He was dressed in a suit and tie and brought a vintage looking microphone, most like his own. _He would make Spumoni proud_, she thought. She turned to make a comment to Phoebe but was cut off by Harold's drum intro. The horns joined in and soon the beat had Eugene and Sheena up and dancing.

_Grab a gal. You're gonna, gonna make her spin and swirl__  
__You jump and jive'n gonna make her twirl__  
__You're swingin' now!_

Thad's low voice had the girls in the room nearly swooning.

_Make your move, take a chance, just get on that floor and dance!__  
__Don't be cool, don't be slick, you just keep on swingin', keep on swingin'__  
__Keep on swingin' swing!_

Eugene took a seat during the interlude and let Sheena dance with Thad. He kept up with her moves and spun her into her seat in time to pick the mic back up.

_Make your move, take a chance, just get on that floor and dance!__  
__Don't be cool, don't be slick, you just keep on swingin', keep on swingin'__  
__Keep on swingin' swing!_

With the final sound of the horns he slid on his knees and stopped in front of Nadine and Rhonda. The room erupted in applause. Steven and Sid hooting for Harold's drumming and the girls applauding Thad's singing. Vie called the class to order, "That was exceptional Thad. Well done everyone!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" was the first thing Helga heard when she stepped into Rhonda's bedroom that Friday afternoon. She had told her parents she'd be spending the night so they wouldn't worry. Arnold had seemed a little disappointed when she told him she couldn't hang out this weekend, but looked relieved when she said she'd be with the girls at a sleepover. She wondered why he would be relieved to hear that, but gave up once she pulled in to the Lloyds' driveway. If she looked like she was thinking about something Rhonda would assume it was about a boy and grill her like a hamburger on the Fourth of July. In this case, she would be absolutely right and Helga did not want to her feelings about Arnold to be outed. She set her overnight bag with the rest in Rhonda's spacious walk-in closet and joined Phoebe on the floor by the bed.

"Homework, Pheebs? Isn't that against Rhonda Lloyd's Sleepover agenda of fun?" the blonde chuckled as the brunette blushed and closed the notebook.

"It was just the practice questions at the end of the next chapter. I just wanted to be sure that I understand the material before class on Monday," she placed the notebook in her bag and slid it under the bed, out of sight.

"So, what did I miss so far?" Helga asked settling onto the multitude of cushions and pillows and blankets strewn about the room.

"Well, Rhonda and Sheena have been fiddling with the television set. They're trying to set up the karaoke machine Rhonda recently purchased," Phoebe started to explain.

"Let me guess, Ke$ha and Gaga?" Helga asked, her tone unsurprised.

"Of course," Phoebe smiled and went on with her recap," Nadine has been on her phone since I arrived. We don't know who she's texting, but the fact that Rhonda hasn't made a big deal of it yet is unnerving. Lila has been going through Rhonda's nail polish collection. She designated herself manicurist of the night. Apparently, she's gotten very interested in nail art over the summer."

"And all the while, you're sitting here doing schoolwork like the good little nerd we know and love," Helga gave Phoebe's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Yes, well, I've accepted my role as the group nerd in the first grade when it was revealed that I could read _Green Eggs & Ham_ better than our teacher and discuss the dietary implications of consuming food fare past its expiration date," she said with smile. Helga chuckled and the two discussed the week's events and the upcoming Halloween party. About five minutes into the conversation, Rhonda gave a triumphant "Ha!" and stepped back to admire her (and Sheena's) work.

"Sheena, if you would be so kind," she gave a wink and walked over to Nadine.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep._

Lila, Sheena and Phoebe giggled as Nadine's startled reaction to her best friend serenading her. _Poor kid, _Helga thought_, Now there's no way to stop Rhonda's interrogation. Well, better her than me. _

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love._

The six girls sang together, some more enthusiastic about it than others. When the song ended, Nadine tried to start the next one to distract Rhonda, but Ms. Lloyd was expecting that move. She switched to one of her cds for the time being and sat next to her best friend with a rather devious smile on her face.

* * *

"So, Arnold, what exactly do you and Helga do every day after school?" Sid asked seemingly out of nowhere. At lunch, Gerald had suggested that since the girls were getting together for a sleepover, the guys should do the same, or at least something similar. So here they were, (Eugene, Thad, Steven, Harold, Sid, Gerald and Arnold) all crammed into Arnold's bedroom for the night.

"Please, don't answer that, Arnold," Gerald called over his shoulder. He was challenging Steven to a match in Marvel vs. Capcom and was losing pretty quickly.

"Yeah, I really don't want to hear the details of you and Helga's late night rendezvous," Steven smirked as he laid the finishing blow to Gerald's character.

"Hand it over Gerald," Harold laughed. "I really don't want to hear about it either," he said getting back to the conversation. "Especially if whatever you did happened where I'm sitting right now." That comment made the other guys look down at their seats and back at Arnold, who was sitting quite calmly on his bed, his back against the shelf.

"Oh, we do it everywhere," Arnold told them without so much as blinking. "Mostly on the couch," to which Thad and Eugene groaned and moved to the floor, "sometimes on the bed," from which he got disgruntled grunts as they continued their game, "a few times on the roof," Arnold went on, his face still serious.

"Boy howdy, Helga sure is an adventurous one," Sid wriggled his eyebrows at Arnold in what the blonde took as a sign of approval.

"Arnold, I really don't think that you should be speaking about Helga like that. What you do is between the two of you and I think it should stay between the two of you," Eugene squeaked up from his seat on the floor. Part of it was because he really did respect the girl's feelings, most of it was because he was terrified of what Helga would do to them if she found out they were talking about her in such a way.

"I don't see what you guys are getting so worked up about," Arnold shrugged. "Helga and I hang out in my room. We do homework on the couch and watch movies on my bed and talk on the roof. What did you think we did together?" Arnold raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"Nothing," Sid was the first to speak up, "right guys? That's exactly what we thought was going on with you and Helga every day after school all alone in your secluded bedroom-"

"With my parents, grandparents and a handful of boarders in the building at any given time," Arnold sighed. "Really, guys, there's nothing going on with me and Helga. We're friends," he firmly stated.

"But you want to be more than that," Thad suggested as he continued texting.

"Why would you say that?" Gerald asked. "That's a ridiculous thing to say to my man, Arnold."

"Well, as a man also in the pursuit of love, I can see the signs. He wants her," Thad looked up at the other guys who had all gone quiet. They looked from Thad to Arnold who had gone pale and wide-eyed then blushed furiously as all eyes were on him.

"Arnold, no," Gerald said disbelievingly.

"Well, I- it's not love, it's just-" he stammered as Gerald, Sid, Harold and even Steven ganged up and bombarded the poor boy with questions of "How?" and "When?" and unapproving words of "How could you?" and "Why Helga?". Arnold was at a loss for words. He had barely admitted to himself that he developed a little crush on his best friend over the last few months and here he was, expected to answer question from his friends.

Eugene gave Arnold a sympathetic look from his seat next to Thad. "So who are you texting this whole time?" he asked.

"Nadine," was the answer he received.

* * *

"Nadine, dear, you know the rules of the sleepover: No secrets and don't ever lie to the hostess unless it's to boost her self esteem," Rhonda explained. The music was lowered to become background noise so that the conversation could take place. Lila had started on Sheena's nails at the vanity while Helga and Phoebe remained in the seats on the floor beside the bed. Nadine was on Rhonda's bed with the Princess herself looking a little annoyed. "Tell me, who is it you've been texting this evening?" Rhonda asked. Nadine sighed and decided to get it over with as soon as possible. Besides, it _was_ for Rhonda's benefit.

"I've been texting Thad," she revealed as her phone alerted her of another message. The girls were surprised, none more so than Ms. Lloyd.

"Why would you be texting Thad? What could you possibly have to say to him? I mean, it's not like you and he have anything going on. Do you?"

"Rhonda, before you start your dramatic 'Woe Is Me' monologue and shun me for my betrayal, let me explain. And no interruptions," Nadine clarified. "Thad and I have been talking for the last week or so." Nadine glared at Rhonda's dramatic gasp. "He was suddenly inspired when Mrs. Moreau said we'd be studying Big Band music the next week. He had a really great number planned out and immediately got started practicing with the band. He asked my opinion of the number a few times and I went over to his house," another gasp & glare, "to help him choose the right clothes to wear during the performance. And now we've been going over his performance: how he sounded, how he looked dancing, you know," she shrugged.

"And why, may I ask, did he want your opinion on all of this if there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Rhonda asked indignantly.

Nadine had to laugh at how worked up Rhonda was getting over all of this. It wasn't exactly what Thad and Nadine wanted to happen, but getting Rhonda's interest in the subject was the general idea. "He wanted my opinion because I knew you best," Nadine revealed. That definitely got Rhonda's attention.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked.

"He likes you, Rhonda. He still likes you after all these years," Nadine smiled and gave the girl's knee a gentle squeeze.

"But he never said anything," Rhonda recalled. "He's practically ignored my existence since the fifth grade. The only time I see him is in class or on stage. And even then it's always 'Hey, Rhonda', 'Bye, Rhonda', 'You dropped your pencil Rhonda'," she babbled on.

"Is this really something to be upset about? He sang a song for you," Nadine tried to rationalize. "He did all this to get your attention."

"Well he has it now," Rhonda huffed. The other girls looked at their hostess in confusion. "I just don't see why he would go through all that trouble just to impress me. It's ludicrous."

Helga rolled her eyes at that comment. "Sure it is, Princess. Be honest, you wouldn't have taken him seriously if the guy had walked up to you after class and asked you to go for ice cream at Slausen's. He knows you like big grand gestures. That's why he did all this," Helga finished, the others agreeing with her.

"So, Rhonda," Lila spoke up excitedly, "how are you going to answer him?"

"Yeah, Rhonda, he's been asking what you thought about it all night," Nadine said. "I'm sure he wants more than 'She seems to like it.'"

"Is that all you told him? Nadine, for shame!" Rhonda scolded. "It was beautiful. He sounded amazing and his outfit was perfect. Superb job on that, by the way. And his dancing is to die for. Everything was on point and-" She abruptly stopped her speech and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table. They knew who she was calling and that there was a very slim chance of getting her to rejoin them this evening.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Phoebe smiled. "They have been circling each other for long enough."

"Speaking of," said Nadine with a devious glint in her eye, "when are you and Gerald going to get together, Phoebe?"

"Ah- what?" she sputtered.

"The two of you have been courting much longer than Thad and Rhonda," Sheena said.

"And I thought for sure things would move along when Benji Benson came into the picture," Lila added. "Gerald doesn't exactly do much to hide his jealousy."

Phoebe brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "To be quite honest, I'm not sure what I should do. I've known Gerald nearly all of my life and I've come to care about him very much. Benji, on the other hand, he's so new and exciting. He's my intellectual equal, but we still talk about subjects other than our academics." She frowned. "I don't know what I should do." Helga patted her friend's back in sympathy and the others gave suggestions on how to decide between the two young men.

* * *

"Well, I guess Thad's out for the rest of the night," Sid motioned to the guy in question. He had nearly dropped his phone when he saw Rhonda's name appear on the screen instead of Nadine's as he was expecting. He gave a nervous greeting before slipping back to his old self as he discussed the _Peroxide Swing _with his muse. "So, Gerald," Sid tried to change the subject after Arnold refused to give his friends any information on his developing feelings for Helga Pataki. "How are things with you and Phoebe?"

Though Gerald tried to act nonchalant about it, the others could see the frustration set in his features. "Things are cool," he shrugged, keeping his attention on the game. "Really. I'm just-"

"Laying the foundation," chorused the boys in the room.

"You've been saying that for years, man," Sid pointed out. "When are you going to grow a pair and ask her out on an actual date?" he challenged.

Gerald huffed indignantly at the comment on his manhood. "Hey! I have a pair, alright? Phoebe, she's a classy girl. You can't rush this kind of thing with her."

"What rush? It's been over six years," Steven said as he handed his controller to Sid.

"I think you're scared," Harold teased as he scrolled through the characters on the screen.

"Me? Scared? Of what?" Gerald sputtered.

"Guys, come on. Leave Gerald alone," Arnold tried his best to back his bro up. "Things are a little tricky right now. Phoebe's been hanging out with Benji a lot lately and if Gerald asks her now, he might come off as jealous or desperate or something."

"All the more reason for Gerald to make his move," Eugene reasoned. "If he waits too long, Benji might work up the nerve and ask Phoebe out and you'll have missed your chance," he told the forlorn boy.

Gerald was quiet for a moment, contemplating the words of his friends. He wanted more than anything to finally be able to call Phoebe his girlfriend, but she hadn't given him any indication that she might feel the same way. She was a kind person, nice to everyone, so he couldn't take her smiles and giggles as a sign to go ahead with his plans. With the amount of time Benji had been spending with her, the guys were right, he couldn't afford to wait around anymore. He made his decision. And to be sure that he wouldn't back out, "Halloween," he said aloud. "Rhonda's party. I'll ask Phoebe out," Gerald declared to the guys in the room.

"Well, alright," Sid smirked.

"Finally," Harold muttered.

"So have you stated, so shall it be," Thad rejoined the conversation having just hung up with Rhonda. "You know the consequences of backing out of a decision," he reminded Gerald.

"I'm not going to back out, Thad, so keep your hair dye in the closet," Gerald warned.

"So what's everyone going as?" Arnold asked trying to change the subject.

"Zombie hunter," said Gerald, Sid, Steven and Harold in sync. It was essentially their everyday clothes, just a little dirty and ripped. Add a gun or knife and you're all set.

"Thad and I were thinking Vaudevillian performers or maybe something more contemporary like the Dapper Dans," Eugene spoke up.

"What about you Arnold?" Gerald asked his friend. Arnold thought for a moment. Maybe a French king to match Helga's Marie Antoinette costume from the other day. Then he thought, what were the chances of her wearing that outfit again? She had already decided on Alice in Wonderland.

He shrugged, "Zombie hunter," he decided. "I have some gear in the basement from my San Lorenzo trips. They could pass as zombie killing gear." And so their evening continued with conversations of Halloween plans and a Marvel vs Capcom tournament.

* * *

"So, what will everyone be wearing to the party?" Rhonda had finished her conversation with Thad for the moment and promised to call him in the morning to make plans for the weekend. Regardless of what the girls had been talking about, Rhonda was back and in need of being in control. Much to Phoebe's relief and the other girls' slight irritation.

"I will be the Cheshire Cat as Helga has decided to be Alice this year," Phoebe pulled up a picture of their costumes on her phone to show the girls.

"I'm nearly finished with making my costume," Sheena said.

"Making a costume sounds like a lot of work," Helga said.

"It is, but I couldn't find a satisfactory replica of Kathy's Cake Girl costume from the party scene in _Singing in the Rain. _I felt that making it myself was my only choice," Sheena explained.

"I found a really great replica of Keira Knightley's Pirate King outfit online," Nadine said excitedly. "It should be here sometime next week. That gives me enough time to get it altered if needed."

"Lila? What have you decided to dress as this year?" Phoebe asked the adorable red head.

"Well, I have a lot of tulle left over from when I volunteered for the wardrobe department at the community theater, so I made myself a can can girl dress," she said proudly. "I'm nearly done. I just need to sew up some loose ends."

"Well," Rhonda once again took center stage, or rather bed, "seeing as this year's theme for the Halloween Bash will be Dark Carnival, it seemed only fitting that I go as your ringmaster. The costume I found is absolutely fabulous," she gushed. "And the accessories are to die for. That hat alone, I want to wear it every day."

"Sounds great, Princess," Helga smirked. "Now, what say we get on with the activities," she reached into her bag and pulled out two DVD cases. "The girls of St. Trinian's await." The other girls squealed in agreement as Helga loaded the first movie into the disc tray. The rest of the evening was spent catching up, watching movies and making plans for Halloween.

* * *

A/N Well, there you have it. That's what I've been working on these last few months. I apologize for the wait. Next chapter will finally be the Halloween party. I'm not sure what else though. As always, thank you so much for reading.

A/N 11JAN12 I posted some links on my profile of how I pictured the girls in my head. Made on Doll Divine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sweet relief, I'm finally done with October. Rhonda and Curly have a way of stealing the scenes. In this chapter is _I Am A Good Girl_from Burlesque and also _Girls Le Disko_ by Shiny Toy Guns.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

"Hey Gretel!" Bennet called out.

The students of Vie's second period class looked in the direction of Bennet Benson's "Gretel" only to find the all too familiar image of Helga walking into class with Arnold at her side.

"It's not Gretel," Arnold replied before Helga had the chance.

"Of course _you_ would know what the G stands for," Bennet sat back in his seat waiting for Vie to call the class to order.

"I should, considering how long we've known each other," Arnold said sounding a little too defensive for his taste.

"And how long is that again? I forget after the first twenty times you've let it slip into conversation," Bennet smirked. He didn't like being a jerk in front of Helga, but the defensive manner of the ever present blonde boy just got to him sometimes. It was the day before Halloween, long after the day she drove him home and he asked her out. Bennet still hadn't been able to spend any time with Helga after school. Arnold, Phoebe, or Helga's parents had Helga's afternoons and weekends otherwise occupied. Bennet was worried that his chances were slipping away. Seeing as they never had a chance to talk alone, she had not given him an answer to his date proposal. He had long since made the resolve to ask her again at Rhonda's party, to which he and his brother finally received an invitation along with the rest of the second period. Benji was already finished making their Mad Hatter and White Rabbit costumes to compliment the girls' Alice and Cheshire Cat. He was nudged out of his thought by his brother.

"Hey," Benji nodded towards the front of the room where Helga was speaking in hushed tones with Vie. "What do you think is going on?"

Arnold overheard the twins and brought his attention to the girl and her mentor.

* * *

"Vie, I really don't think I should," Helga tried to reason with her teacher.

"Helga, dear, think of this as an early Halloween performance. The other girls have worked so hard on this piece. It would be a terrible shame to not go through with it because Sheena has overworked her voice."

"What about Rhonda? She would love to do this. This song is completely her style," Helga said.

"Rhonda has tried during rehearsals. She is just not capable of staying in character while singing," Vie smiled at her favorite pupil knowing she was wearing the girl down. "I know you'll do well. We've covered this not over a year ago and Phoebe tells me you still know the words."

"Oh she did, did she?" Helga raised an eyebrow. She pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. With a sigh she left the classroom and headed to the nearest girl's restroom where her friends were preparing. At the sleepover Sheena had confided in the other girls that she needed help with her personal performance piece for Music Appreciation. It was quite a daring choice considering her shy and conservative nature. But with the encouragement of Nadine, Rhonda, and Lila there were able to put together a spectacular piece. Phoebe played the role of stage manager of sorts and helped with the costumes.

"I don't see why you can't just wait for your voice to come back," Helga questioned as she entered the bathroom. "I mean, it's your _personal_ performance piece. Shouldn't _you_ be the one singing?"

"Oh, Helga," Sheena tried to explain though her voice was indeed raspy from use. "It's just that we're going into a completely different genre of music next month and I would hate for this to feel out of place. Besides, I don't think I'll have the confidence to do this any other time than now." Sheena looked to Helga with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Princess. You really can't sing this?" Helga looked disbelievingly at the brunette fixing her hair and make-up in the mirror.

"Believe me, Helga, I would if I could, but I can't. I'm not that strong of a singer and those notes are really hard to hit. Sheena's theatre training was a big help for her," Rhonda said straightening her skirt and finally taking notice of Helga. "That's not what you're wearing is it?" she asked.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Helga looked down at her white tank top and black sailor shorts. It was just starting to get chilly in Hillwood so she had on opaque white tights and a jacket that she left on her seat in class.

"I suppose it will have to work," Rhonda sighed. Nadine, Sheena, and Lila were dressed in similar fashions to Rhonda.

"Seeing as Helga is the one singing it might be good for her to wear an understated outfit. It would balance out the act quite nicely. The four of you in your dazzling dresses dancing around Helga in her quaint 'good girl' clothes," Phoebe tried to reason. She checked the time on her phone, "Besides there's no time for her to change," and with that she ushered the girls out the door. The four dancers went ahead while Phoebe and Helga trailed behind them.

"… going to laugh at me," Helga mumbled.

"Who is?" Phoebe asked.

"All of them, maybe," Helga shrugged. "This song is going to sound ridiculous coming from me."

"Helga, your voice is divine," Phoebe reassured her friend. "You should also take some comfort in the fact that you're not dressed up like the other girls. Just take a breath and sing for yourself," Phoebe smiled.

Helga gave a deep sigh before entering the classroom. Rhonda, Lila, Nadine, and Sheena were already in place in front of some very restless classmates. The boys noticed her entrance and looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Helga, where's your fancy get up?" Steven called out.

"Yeah, didn't they make one in your size?" Sid joked.

"Can it, you yahoos," Helga threatened. Meanwhile, Phoebe took her seat and ignored all the questions of "What's going on? What are they singing?" from boys. Vie called the class to order and Helga took center stage, receiving their attention. "Okay, so this is actually supposed to be Sheena's song, but her voice is wrecked and they worked really hard and they don't want to do it at a later date for whatever reason, so I was roped into taking her place like five minutes ago," Helga said rather quickly. She wondered if they understood her.

"So, basically, if the song sucks it's your fault and not Sheena's," Gerald smirked.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't make me punch you, Gerald." Vie took this as her cue and started the music. Helga avoided Arnold's gaze and began to sing.

_The dress is Chanel, the shoe YSL_

_The bag is Dior, agent provocateur_

Sheena and the other girls did well to keep the audience's attention off of Helga by dancing around her. As the first break in the song came up, Helga reluctantly joined the kick line. She caught Phoebe smiling from her seat and laughed at the position she found herself in and felt more comfortable during the second half. Bennet made a bold choice to pull Helga towards the piano as he began to play along to the song. The lovely blonde jumped up on the polished black surface and sang to him.

_B.H. I adore, Rodeo L'amore_

_Breakfast Polo lounge and poolside for sure_

_The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine_

_Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine_

_You know I have found the word's gone around_

_They all say my feet never do touch the ground_

Helga was lifted off of the piano by Sheena and Nadine as she sang. The last few lines definitely got the attention of the class (as if they weren't already completely enthralled by their performance). She had seen the movie Burlesque once when it came out on DVD with Phoebe. Helga was interested in seeing Cher and her beloved Stanley Tucci. So, she knew how the song was supposed to end, but she wasn't sure she could do that herself. As the song came to an end, she surprised everyone by channeling the character of Alice and sang the sultry last lines.

_I am a good girl_

The girls all took a bow and headed for their seats. Helga did her best to keep from blushing. She scoffed at the cat calls they received from the boys in class. Most importantly, she didn't dare look at Arnold.

* * *

"Looks like someone forgot to comb out their bed head this morning," Gerald teased on Halloween morning.

"I'm a first year from St. Trinian's," Phoebe explained as she adjusted her straw hat. "The girls and I had watched both St. Trinian's movies during Rhonda's sleepover and decided to dress up as the characters for Halloween at school."

"Really? So what's Pataki dressed as?" Gerald asked actually interested.

"Oh, just one of the blonde characters so she wouldn't have to wear a wig," Phoebe smiled.

* * *

Helga adjusted her skirt and stockings before stepping out of the safety of her car. She was really regretting choosing the character of Chelsea. _I mean, really? A Posh Totty? What the hell was I thinking?_ TAP TAP Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tapping on her windshield. She looked up and saw Arnold waiting for her as usual. Helga put her phone and keys in her bag and stepped out of the car, still holding on to the door frame to balance her. Arnold tried not to stare too hard. It was still Helga beneath the costume. Her long blonde hair was out of the usual braids. It lay about in soft curls, the top half clipped back. She wore a rather tight fitting white button up shirt with short capped sleeves. A blue and silver striped tied was in place around her neck.

"Quit staring, Football Head. You're freaking me out," Helga pulled at the hem of her skirt in a feeble attempt to lengthen it and crossed her arms over her chest. Arnold mumbled an apology as he tried to regain his composure. Helga hid a smile from him as she started walking towards the school. Arnold followed close behind, noticing the increase of attention Helga's costume was getting from nearly all the guys (and even some girls) they passed by.

"Helga, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Arnold asked hoping not to offend the girl.

"I am a… Posh Totty…" she straightened her once more as it was slowly riding up her legs with each step. They continued their walk to class.

"A what?" the boy asked still confused.

"We watched St. Trinian's at Rhonda's sleepover. All the girls chose a character to dress up as and I chose Chelsea because she's blonde and easy," Helga tried to explain. She realized that last part had a bit of a double meaning.

"Oh, I think I remember you tried to get me to watch that after we watched Pirate Radio together. The Posh Totty would be the pretty blonde girls, right?" Arnold recalled as they took their seats in English Honors.

Before Helga could respond, Mr. Fernandez popped out from behind his desk. "Good morning, Starshine! The earth says Hello. We're gonna get started with class now, 'k?" He was dressed up in what looked to be a combination of every character Johnny Depp played in the Tim Burton movies. There was a bit of Edward Scissorhands, some Willy Wonka, a dash of Mad Hatter and some Sweeney Todd as well. There also seemed to be a bit of Captain Jack Sparrow for good measure. Throughout the lecture he changed between characters, doing his best to mimic the accents and mannerisms. When the bell rang, the class was ushered out by the demon barber with a grim warning of trick or treating alone. Helga and Arnold went on their way to Vie's class, both were excited to see the other girls in their costumes. Vie had also promised them a special surprise! Helga just hoped that she didn't have to sing today. She had a feeling that the rest of the class was just as tired of her performances as she was. Though, Arnold would be quick to argue that claim.

* * *

_We're gonna ride the race cars- we're gonna dance on fire- we're the girls le disko- supersonic overdrive_

"Ho-ly-"

"Bennet," Benji scolded his twin. His brother really needed to stop cursing, especially when there were ladies present. The Benson twins arrived at the Lloyd's pool house just as Rhonda's Halloween Bash was getting into full swing. With everyone in full costume (a requirement set by Rhonda to ensure all were in the spirit of the holiday) it was a bit difficult to tell their friends apart from one another. They did notice that the others had been right about Rhonda inviting all of second period. Some of the classmates brought dates, so those were some of the faces they were unfamiliar with. The pool house wasn't very large to begin with. Packed with thirty or more people, a refreshment table, coolers of drinks, and elaborate Halloween decorations following the theme of the Ringling Brothers' Big Top, the room seemed even smaller. Even with all of the furniture moved out, save one couch and another stylish recliner, the boys thought the room felt smaller than Vie's classroom. Every which way you turned you were faced with someone. They turned to their right and there was Rhonda in her fabulous Ring Master costume; tight, high-waist shorts with dark red blouse and black coat with tails. She wore sleek black leather boots that reached her knees and a fancy blood red top hat that looked to be made of silk. She had on a big grin as she pulled the boys into a hug.

"Bennet, Benji, I'm thrilled you could make it. Tell me, what do you think of your first Hillwood Halloween Bash? It's fantastic, isn't it? Now, I haven't done a circus theme before. I usually stick to movie references, you know, whatever summer blockbuster was still relevant by October. But, this year, after attending my first Cirque du Soleil performance, I was inspired! Of course, the look of Cirque du Soleil would be difficult to recreate in a pool house. Even with my family's vast resources. So, I settled for the more approachable Ringling Brothers," she finished with a big sweep of her arms.

"The place looks great Rhonda," Bennet complimented their hostess. "I especially love the-"

"Thaddeus Gamelthorpe III! Don't you dare do what you're thinking of doing," Rhonda screamed when she caught sight of Thad starting to strip his costume in front of the double doors that lead to the pool. "I'm sorry boys, I have a bit of a situation to take care of. Excuse me," she stalked off towards Thad who was buttoning his top and tried his best to calm the steaming hostess.

"Wow, what did Curly do this time?

Bennet and Benji turned to find a lovely, statuesque Alice Liddel and an adorable Asian Cheshire Cat standing before them. "Nice costumes," Helga winked at Bennet.

"Well, I figured this way there would be no chance of me being late for a very important date," the White Rabbit smiled.

"Wait. So, who's Curly?" Benji asked the girls. Alice and the Cat laughed and tried to explain just who "Curly" was to the newcomers.

* * *

"Hey, Arnold, have you seen Phoebe?" Gerald asked his friend as they stood by the refreshments on the far side of the room. "She said she was dressing up as a cat or something, right? Like a black cat or Catwoman or what?

Arnold set down his drink and looked up at his befuddled bro. Gerald looked like a nervous wreck. Tonight was the night that he swore to himself (and those present in Arnold's bedroom) that he would ask Phoebe out on a proper date. Arnold quickly scanned the room for the girls. He and Gerald had arrived pretty early, Gerald's excuse being that he wanted to get a good parking spot. While Gerald wandered about and mingled, Arnold hung out by the snack table facing the main entrance of the pool house. He had not seen Helga come in yet and knowing that Helga would be Phoebe's ride, he assumed she had not arrived yet either. Searching the crowd for flowing blond hair and a blue dress, Arnold found Helga and Phoebe in their Alice and Cat costumes standing by the main entrance talking to –what looked like- the Mad Hatter and White Rabbit. He nudged Gerald with his elbow, "Hey," he nodded in the direction of Wonderland. Gerald caught sight of Phoebe and his demeanor immediately took a 180 turn from nervous wreck to jealous soon-to-be-boyfriend. Gerald pushed his way through the crowd and across the room. All the while Arnold apologized to their friends on behalf of his best friend. They passed Lila and Nadine dressed as a Can Can girl and pirate who looked a little concerned about Gerald's attitude. Arnold told them not to worry and that he had it covered. They passed Steven, Sid and Harold dressed in a similar fashion to themselves; blood stained clothes plus an everyday object that could be used to damage the brain equaled Zombie Killer. They asked "What's up with Gerald?" but only received a rushed answer of "Phoebe and Benji" from Arnold as they walked by.

Steven looked to Sid who looked to Harold who looked to Steven. "You thinking what I'm thinking, fellers?" Steven asked the boys.

"Let's see if Benji wants to make new friends," Sid grinned. "Harold, you go get the girls. Any girls. Come on, Stinky."

* * *

"So Thad is completely banned from Hillwood City Zoo? He can never go back?" Bennet asked the girls who were still giggling about that night in the fourth grade.

"Banned for life means banned for life here in Hillwood," Gerald commented squeezing himself between Phoebe and Benji, forming an awkward pentagon.

"Gerald!" Phoebe squeaked in surprise. "What a, um, lovely costume. I'm sure you'll be very helpful in the event of an outbreak."

"Thanks, Pheebs," Gerald grinned as he threw an arm around her shoulders. He took a moment to survey her costume; a strapless romper with purple and pink stripes looked good on her petite frame. She also had on matching striped arm and leg warmers with black flats. _The cutest part would have to be those cat ears on her headband_, Gerald thought to himself. "Nice ears," he said causing Phoebe to blush from the unexpected compliment and physical contact. Benji huffed indignantly and was about to say something when Sid and Steven joined the circle.

"Hey Bensons," Sid clapped the boys on their shoulders. "Alice, Cat," he nodded a greeting to the girls. "So, Benji, what's with the getup? Who are you supposed to be? Willy Wonka?" Sid asked, tugging at the boy's jacket.

"Actually, I'm the Mad Hatter," Benji faced him, getting more and more annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to be conspiring to keep him away from Phoebe tonight. Oh how right he was. "And what are you exactly? Shawn of the Dead?" he asked seeing Sid in a white button up and red tie with blood splatters.

"Yes! That's exactly what I was going for," he lightly backhanded Benji's arm in excitement. "See, I told you someone would get it, now pay up, Stink." He held out his hand to the tall boy next to him and waited. Steven rolled his eyes and slapped a ten spot in to it.

"So you bet Sid that no one would get his costume?" Helga asked Steven as Sid pulled out a nametag from his pocket and pinned it above his left breast pocket.

"Ah, well Steven, you would have won if you stayed away from Benji. He's a huge fan of Nick Frost and Simon Pegg. The guy watched Mission Impossible III just for the Pegg scenes," Bennet chuckled at his brother's expense.

Gerald took this opportunity to lead Phoebe away from the others as they began a discussion of _Dawn of the Dead vs. Shawn of the Dead: gore against comedy_. He led her outside of the pool house and stopped at the edge of the Lloyds' moderate size swimming pool. Rhonda had suggested to her parents that using red filters for the pool lights would be "Just fabulous" as it now looked as if the large cement tub was filled with blood.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me Gerald?" Phoebe asked half hoping it would be about a school assignment. She wasn't entirely ready to entertain the idea of dating him. Although the possibility did occupy her thoughts most days, Benji crept in to her mind every now and again.

"Well, Pheebs, it's like this," he started shifting his weight from his left foot to his right, stalling for time he knew he didn't have much of. "I've been thinking- like _really_ thinking- hard, for the last few years now, about this idea," he rambled nervously occasionally looking up to meet her gaze.

"What exactly is this idea you have Gerald?" Phoebe encouraged him to move forward with his explanation.

_This is it_, Gerald thought to himself, _she's not running away. That Benson guy isn't here to block me. This is it! Just ask her. Spit it out! Come on, man, say it! _"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday?" Gerald asked Phoebe, straining not to wince at the rushed delivery of the question.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile sweetly at her friend. There was something quite charming about see the usually cool and collected Gerald Johansen flustered and stumbling over his words. In all the years that she's known him, he was always self assured and full of confidence. He wasn't cocky and wasn't known to flaunt himself. She liked that she had this affect on him. Realizing that she hadn't given him an answer yet, she spoke up before the poor guy had a meltdown. "Gerald," she took his hands in hers causing Gerald to look up in reaction to the unexpected contact. "I would love to go to dinner with you on Saturday," Phoebe smiled up at him sweetly. Gerald recovered from his initial shock and sighed in relief. He had his usual grin and boldly pulled her a little closer to him. Phoebe's face flushed as they slowly closed the gap between their lips

SPLASH!

and both were subsequently drenched in warm pool water courtesy of Thaddeus Gamelthorpe III.

"Thaddeus! You have ruined my party! What- in your crazy mixed up little mind- would make you think that it is appropriate to jump into my pool in your briefs and soak my guests?" Rhonda screamed at Thad who was now floating on his back in the middle of the pool. Gerald and Phoebe laughed as they dripped their way towards the open pool house doors. Helga and Arnold were waiting with towels for their friends while the rest of the party guests were clamoring outside to get a better view of their raging hostess. Helga helped pat Phoebe dry and asked in hushed tones, "So what did hair boy want with you? He pulled you away from the rest of us for something big, I expect," she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the stone pillar holding up the awning.

"He asked me to dinner on Saturday," Phoebe giggled at Helga's immediate wide eyed reaction followed by a smug smirk.

"About damn time, Johansen," she said in his direction. This earned a questioning glance from Arnold who was standing between Phoebe and Gerald at this point.

"No way," he breathed and punched Gerald on the arm. "You actually asked her out? Congratulations!" and he pulled the two of them in for a hug.

"Oh, now you're all wet, too, Arnold," Phoebe apologized as she was released from his hold. Arnold shrugged and grinned in Helga's direction. The blond girl raised her eyebrow and pushed herself off of the pillar.

"What's up, Football Head?" and before she could get an answer, Arnold scooped her up and ran for the deep end of the pool. The crowd gasped and waited for the two to come up for air. Helga spluttered and splashed at the blond boy before starting to laugh and swim to the shallow end. Arnold followed after her.

Gerald picked up Phoebe and jumped in after them. The four were soon joined by most of the party in different states of dress. The more daring ones stripped down to their undies while most others kept on the majority of their costumes. Rhonda huffed at the scene before turning to Thad standing next to her. He was dripping wet and smirked at the posh girl.

"I'm a trendsetter," he shrugged and grabbed her by the waist and tipped them over the edge into the blood red water waiting below.

* * *

At a quarter to midnight Helga unlocked the front door of her home and squished her way up the stairs to the bathroom. She stripped off her damp costume and tossed it in the hamper. After the impromptu pool party, Rhonda had the boys start up a bonfire in the stone pit adjacent the pool house. Helga thought the stone pit looked like an oversized goblet of fire. There was something magical sitting on the inlaid stone bench encircling the bonfire with all of her friends. The gang warmed up, dried up, ate up (thanks to the Lloyds freezer full of hot dogs and burgers) and hung out. Helga wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room in search of the warmest pajamas she owned. Phoebe had asked her over on Saturday before the big date. Helga would be there for moral support as well as for hair, make up and wardrobe. She was extremely happy that Gerald had finally gathered up the courage to ask out his best friend. Though, she couldn't help but notice Benji's reaction to Gerald's arm around Phoebe, her head on his shoulder, as the group sat around the fire. The poor guy looked defeated. _He must have really like Phoebe_, the blonde thought settling in to bed and pulling the covers up around her. Just as she was nodding off, her phone on the bedside table lit up, alerting her of a new message.

"Ugh, now what Pheebs?" she groaned as she clicked on READ MESSAGE.

**I know it's late. And you're probably pissed that I'm keeping you up. But I don't want what happened to Benji to happen to me. So…**

Another message popped up on screen below it.

**Do you want to hang out tonight? Dinner. Movie. Arcade. Your choice. My only condition is that we call it a date. –bennet**

Helga stared at her screen for quite some time. At first, she was shocked that Bennet was asking her out. Then she remembered the car ride a few weeks ago. He asked her out and she nearly crashed her Mini. She realized that she never gave him an answer to the first time he asked. She liked him well enough. And he was cute. And he was fun and funny. And he- wasn't Arnold.

She didn't know how to tell him "No" without having to explain that she was still somewhat in love with that football headed kid. So, Helga shut off her phone and pulled the covers over her head. Within minutes, she was asleep and found herself on the roof top of Future Tech Industries.

* * *

Bennet checked his phone. 01:24 He sighed and shut off his phone, leaving him in the dark. "Please say yes," he mumbled as he tried to get himself to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those beautiful bright blue eyes staring back.

A/N: And there it is. I can't believe that took me another two months. What is my deal? Anyway, I didn't plan on Curly jumping in the pool. It just kind of happened while I was writing Rhonda's conversation with the boys. I thought it would be a fun way to ruin Gerald and Phoebe's moment :3 Also, I did not plan on Benji being a fan of Frost&Pegg. I'm not complaining though. Those two are ridiculous and I enjoy their movies.

As always, thank you for your interest. See you in chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello and welcome back. I've been stuck trying to get this chapter to progress. I finally made some headway. It's not as much as I'd like to have written for you all, but I figured it'd be best to post something instead of letting you all wait for who knows how long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

"Pheobe, you look great. Now, would you please stop fidgeting?" Helga pestered her nervous friend. The girls were sitting in Phoebe's bedroom. Well, Helga was sitting and reading through her Anatomy notes while Phoebe was pacing between her full length mirror and her very organized closet. She was dressed in what Helga thought was an appropriate first date attire; a forest green dress that frilled out under her bust and stopped at the knee with black tights and her favorite tan ankle boots. Her hair was left down, as usual, and she did her make-up as usual. Helga told Phoebe not to make herself uncomfortable by dressing up too much. Gerald knew how she looked and liked her for who she was. Phoebe checked her phone again for the time. 6:54- She had time to change. Helga looked up from her notes at the sound of hangers and fabric rustling. She rolled her eyes and pushed off the bed. She grabbed Phoebe's jacket and purse and Phoebe by the elbow as she opened the bedroom door and ushered the girl downstairs. As the girls walked down the steps, the door bell rang. Helga was jerked backwards by Phoebe stopping dead in her tracks on the third step. Helga looked up from her seat on the bottom step and sighed.

"Relax, Phoebs," she pulled herself up by the railing and answered the Hyerdahl door. "Hey Gerald, you're kind of early, aren't you?" Helga greeted the boy. Gerald panicked and checked his watch.

"It's 6:58. We agreed I should be here by 7. Is she not ready yet? Don-don't rush her. Man, I told Arnold it was too early for me to leave," he ran his hand over his shaved head.

Helga chuckled at his flustered state and opened the door a little wider. She stepped aside as Phoebe came up behind her. Helga slipped upstairs to get her bag and books so she could leave when the couple left. Twenty minutes later, Helga found herself on the steps of the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Arnold had agreed to help her with her clinical reports since Phoebe would be preoccupied this weekend. The boy seemed to have a knack for diagnostics. When she rang the doorbell, she heard the usual squabble of boarders and Shortmans asking each other to 'please get the door'. In the end it was Grandma Gertie who greeted her.

"Well, Eleanor, dear. What a pleasant surprise. Do come in," the old woman ushered her through the doorway and curtsied before walking in to the den. Helga chuckled to herself as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it along with the others.

* * *

Stella's 'Helga Sense' was tingling. The woman had an uncanny ability to tell when her favorite Hillwood girl was nearby. She had also overheard Arnold say that he'd see her in ten minutes. Speaking of Arnold, her son chose that moment to tell her that Helga would be joining them for dinner and could she set another place at the table, please?

"Arnold, you know Helga is always welcome here," Stella continued stirring the contents of her deep copper pot. "In fact, she's come around so often that most nights I usually count on her joining us." Arnold smiled at his mother, obviously pleased that she kept Helga in her thoughts. Helga had come a long way from the days of walking herself to preschool and cooking meals for herself. As good a kid as Arnold is by nature, he had to admit that he almost always felt this surge of protectiveness when it came to Helga Pataki.

"Hey Arnold. Hi Stella," Helga gave her greetings as she entered the kitchen. Stella stepped away from the stove and gave her a hug.

"Helga, so good to see you. I feel like you haven't visited us all week," Stella claimed as she turned off the stove burners and covered the contents with a ventilated lid.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Helga apologized to the woman, "I've actually been helping my parents out all week with the store. They're usually swamped with Black Friday preparations around this time. I've been their errand girl, trying to lessen their workload some." Stella Helga a sweet smile for her good daughter deeds. Helga then offered to take the salad bowl and some utensils into the dining room. Arnold followed suit with the stew pot while Stella grabbed the bread basket. Once the table was set, the boarders were called and dinner commenced. Arnold thanked the ambiguous higher power above that made this the most normal dinner he'd had with his family and Helga in years.

* * *

Her foot was jiggling near the speedforce of the Flash. She chewed on her bottom lip to the point of breaking skin. Her eyes were darting from her print out of her assigned medical case to her study partner with the rapidity of a bunny on alert. Arnold concluded that Helga was nervous about something. He couldn't figure out why she didn't just talk to him about it. She'd been fidgety all week, especially in classes (he noticed) that they shared with Bennet Benson. He wondered why she was acting so funny around him. At first he thought she developed a crush on him and that's why she was spazzing out, but changed his mind when he saw that she was doing her best to ignore him (in the most polite way she could). She talked with Lila and Phoebe when they were around to avoid playing favorites with the boys.

His thoughts were interrupted by Helga heaving a great sigh. From her position, back propped against the side of the bed, her body slumped to the left and knocked into Arnold's legs. Arnold closed his binder of work and slid down to meet her shoulder to shoulder. Helga mumbled an apology and tried to focus on her work. Arnold, his work already left on his bed, took Helga's folder of papers and placed it on the mattress behind them. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them looking at Helga. "Come on, Helga, something's been bothering you this week. I want to know what it is," he coaxed her.

Helga mirrored his movements and stared a little longer before giving in and answering. "I seem to have a question that I don't know the answer to. And no matter how much I think it over, I can't seem to come up with the right solution," she gave her analogy hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail about the problem. Especially not with Arnold.

"Well, what's the subject? We have the same classes. I could help," Arnold offered, though he was confused by her predicament. He never noticed Helga struggling in any of their classes. In fact, she seemed almost bored when it came to the subject matter.

"It's not really from our classes though," she revealed. "It's more of a life question. And it's not really something I can just discuss with you." She hoped he wasn't offended by her claim.

Arnold was a little taken aback by Helga essentially saying she didn't trust him with something. He was always able to get her to talk about what was bothering her. It may have taken some time to get her to open up, but in the end they talked it out. She had not ever flat out refused to talk about something. Now, he was a little more worried than at the start. So, he tried a different approach. "Let's watch a movie." Arnold pulled open the drawer under his bed and flipped through the DVD titles until he came across the two he was looking for: _Shoalin Soccer _and _Kung Fu Hustle_.

Helga grinned at Arnold once she recognized the cases and hopped up. She cleared the bed of their study materials while he switched out discs and grabbed some pillows. They settled into their normal routine of movie nights in Arnold's bedroom: recite lines, dance in place, light punches when their chosen character received a blow on screen. It was ten minutes into the second film when Helga spoke up.

"Bennet asked me out."

She waited for Arnold's reply, her eyes not leaving the screen. If he were to look surprised she would get her hopes up of him returning her feelings. If he were to look uninterested or even disappointed with the fact that Bennet Benson was her great problem, her hopes would be crushed. So she stared at the silly martial artists on the tv.

Arnold almost didn't catch what she had said. It was unexpected and he was actually watching the movie having thought that Helga was over her problem for the night at least. _Bennet had asked her out?! When did this happen? Why hasn't she told me before? Is she really considering dating that guy? _His thoughts went on and on until he felt Helga slump her head onto his shoulder.

"That's my unanswerable question," she mumbled. "It's not as interesting as you thought it was going to be, huh?" she chuckled. Little did she know, Arnold's mind didn't think it was uninteresting in the least.

"So, what happened exactly?" Arnold turned the volume of the tv down. "When did he ask you?"

"The first time he asked me was that day I dropped the two of you home. He just- out of nowhere- he's like 'You want to go out with me?' and I kind of freaked and swerved a little and almost hit the curb. And he was like 'Didn't mean to startle you' and-" she stopped her rambling and sat up straight. She wasn't making any sense at all. She stretched her legs out in front of her and tried to tell her story again. "The first time I drove him home he asked me out and I was so surprised that I never have him an answer. And I guess he forgot about it because he didn't bring it up again. At least until Halloween night. I was already in bed when he sent me a text message. He said he didn't want to miss his chance and asked if I wanted to hang out the next day. He said we could do whatever I wanted as long as we called it a date," she sighed and crossed legs and fiddled with the charms on her bracelet. "I still didn't know how to answer him so I shut off my phone and I've kind of been avoiding him all week. And you unintentionally," she looked over at him.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "You haven't been avoiding me. Have you?"

"Well, not really," she explained. "But every class we have with him, I try not to talk to you so Bennet won't feel like I'm ignoring him in favor of you. He already thinks I spend all of my time with you," she said. "So I spent the week with Phoebs and Lila and my parents. And I've been thinking of a way to say 'no' without him thinking-" she stopped herself. There was no way she could continue this conversation. She was so close to confessing her love for the guy sitting next to her and there was absolutely no way that she could keep talking about Bennet and crushes and dates without Helga spilling her guts.

Arnold was starting to worry about Helga suddenly stopping in mid sentence and sitting in a panic next to him. "Helga?" he cautiously placed his hand over her, trying to calm her down. She shook her head and apologized for being silly.

"It's just weird talking to you about this kind of thing. I've only ever talked to Phoebe about, you know, crushes and whatever," Helga noted. "Well, there were a few times when I talked to Lila when Phoebs wasn't available. But I haven't told anyone about this thing with Bennet yet. Phoebs has been freaking out about her date with Geraldo, so I had to be the good friend and keep her calm all week. And I'm really happy for them, I am. I just didn't think my little problem with Bennet was such a big deal. But now it kind of is because every time I see him in school he looks so-"

Helga didn't even have to finish that sentence. Arnold knew what she meant. As happy as he was that Helga had lessened her contact with the guy that was trying to steal her away from him, he felt bad for the guy. He tried not to, but he looked so sad when Helga gave him a generic greeting in classes and at lunch. Bennet had been this charismatic guy since they had first met him, never one to be under a gray cloud. But this week, man did Arnold feel bad for him this week. It must be hell for Bennet waiting on Helga again to give him an answer. Which got Arnold to thinking. "Why don't you just tell him you don't want to date him?"

Helga bit her lip in frustration, "Because I don't know if I want to date him or not." She played with the end of her braid, a nervous habit that only Arnold, Phoebe and at one point, Stella had ever seen her do. "He's a nice guy and I like him, I guess. But-" _Here it goes_ "I still really like someone else," she twisted her hair around her fingers, "and I'm not ready to give up on them just yet, especially for a guy that I just met."

Arnold took a minute to let this new information set in. He had never known that Helga liked someone. She never acted all giggly and girly around anyone they knew. He had never heard anything from the others about her apparent crush. "So, how long have you liked this other guy?" he asked her, hoping it wasn't out of line. _But come on, _he thought, _I find out that I have these feelings for a girl I've known since preschool and I not only have to compete against Mr. Exotic Navy Brat but some guy she's been in love with for years?! _Well, he was guessing that she'd liked him for years. He knew Helga to be a passionate girl. She didn't do anything halfway.

Helga, deciding that she wouldn't say names, but would still tell the whole story if she could went on to explain, "I've known him for years. He's been a really good friend, even if I haven't been the nicest person when we're together. But, he's never let that bother him. He was always there for me, especially when I didn't know I needed him. I had the biggest crush on him in elementary school," she grinned at the memories now flooding her mind. "But after he left one summer, I realized- I love him. He came back before school started again and that first time I saw him I knew it wasn't just this schoolyard crush anymore. I feel like, I need him around, as a friend, or more, I don't know- I just needed him in my life. He never knew though. He still doesn't."

Arnold pulled her into a one armed hug. If she ever felt that way about him, he'd probably ask him grandma to set off the Thanksgiving fireworks early. Now he was wracking his brain, trying to think of who this guy could be. Who was there with Helga when no one else was? Since preschool? That ruled out a lot of people. Then again, it left the guys he knew to be his good friends and Arnold didn't like the thought of one of his friends holding Helga like he wanted to.

"So you like this guy…" Arnold trailed off hoping Helga would step in with a name. Nope. She wasn't falling for that. "And he doesn't know you like him. But you also like Bennet. And you know he likes you. But you don't want to say yes to Bennet because you don't want to miss your chance with the first guy. But you don't want to tell the other guy because…?"

"He might think of me differently and we wouldn't be as close and he wouldn't be in my life anymore," Helga rambled off reasons. "And as I've previously stated: I need him in my life."

"Well, you still shouldn't be avoiding Bennet," _You should cut him out of your life completely. _"It's really not fair to him. He was upfront about his feelings and it's kind of- mean- that you're making him sweat bullets waiting for an answer. You might not want to hurt him by turning him down, but you're kind of killing him by not saying anything at all." Arnold rubbed her arm trying to soothe her nerves. He knew he was right. He knew she knew he was right. He also knew that Helga hated when he was right. A great heaving sigh came from her little body and she looked up at Arnold. She gave him a smile and a hug and hit him over the head with her pillow before sliding off of the bed.

"Thanks, Arnold," she said graciously and went down to the kitchen for a snack before she headed home for the night.

"Thanks?" Arnold called out. "That's all I get for my advice?" _What about telling me if you're going out with Bennet? Or the name of this guy you're in love with?_ He ran a hand through his unruly hair packed up her books for her. With Helga's school bag in hand her met her downstairs and saw her out the door. With Helga's words running through his head about her mystery guy, Arnold would not be sleeping tonight.

Well, he would sleep for like ten minutes before waking in frenzy and shouting "Helga likes Brainy?!" At that point, his night is shot and he spends hours going over those cryptic details of Helga's past crush to prove to himself that she was not in love with Brainy.

* * *

**A/N** Can anyone guess why Arnold would think Helga is in love with Brainy? Okay, so next chapter should have the Bensons, a request from Miriam and (if I can get it down on paper) a Pataki-Shortman Thanksgiving, possibly with fireworks.


	11. My Thanks

**dylane here. **This isn't an actual chapter, but after a year and a half of writing ten chapters, I wanted to take the time to thank ALL of you for reading. Even the people that read the summary and first chapter. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to give my story a chance. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Thank you to those who Followed and Favorited. It really means a lot that you want to keep up with this as I'm trying to.

**angie 93: **Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter. It's amazing to me that someone would take the time to do so.

**(CH1)**As much as I love Dr. Bliss, she's wonderful person for noticing Helga was in need of some help and got her to open up, it's for the best that Helga doesn't need to see her anymore. Helga isn't an angry little girl anymore and Dr. Bliss is more than happy to let her go.

**(CH2)**Arnold and Helga are best friends in my mind (and in my story). They still have their respective same sex BFFs, but the blondes formed their own bond of friendship as a result of being thrown together over the years.

**(CH3)**I spend a lot of my time listening to music and scribbling down songs that I think would match the characters. Their songs have changed so much from when I first had the idea to write the story.

**(CH4)** Yes, the second Bennet sees her he is intrigued. Arnold doesn't usually have to scare off potential suitors from Helga. She does that all on her own. Sometimes Big Bob has a go at the boys.

**(CH5) **Benji and Bennet's first day at school and they are already in over their heads. It's not their fault though. They had no idea the girls they're into are already kind of sort of taken.

**(CH6) **Miles _would_ be the guy to bet on his son's personal life. If our two protagonists get together then everyone is a winner.

**(CH7) **I think Helga likes that Bennet is the kind of guy that gets things going. He's the one to make plans and Benji would follow (to make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble). Arnold is definitely still Mr. Perfect to everyone, but he's such a laid back guy that just goes with the flow because he doesn't want to upset anyone around him.

**(CH8) **also known as The Chapter Arnold Realizes His Feelings For His Best Girl Friend. He just can't help himself. She's gotten under his skin and is living rent free in his head.

**(CH9) **I'm glad you liked the Halloween party as much as the gang did. Impromptu pool party is impromptu. As was the bonfire. Totally didn't plan that until I was writing the chapter.

**(CH10) **Helga and Brian are more like… acquaintances. He stopped stalking her and she stopped punching him. They acknowledge each other at school and around town, but Arnold doesn't know that. Arnold is only focusing on the fact that Brian was around since preschool and that he's a nice guy and he didn't mind that Helga was… abrasive.

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **Thank you for your constant reviews. I really appreciate your kind words and especially your interest in my story.

**(CH1) **Yes, this is where it all starts. Helga finds out she's good at singing and doesn't have to be angry anymore.

**(CH4&5) **I'm glad I was able to keep the original gang in character even if they grew up.

**(CH8)** I'm glad you enjoyed the sleepovers. I would prefer the boys' activities to the girls though. Game tournaments and innuendos are more appealing than getting high off nail polish fumes.

**loonytunecrazy :** Thank you for your lovely reviews.

**(CH1)** I'm glad you were on board with this AU from the beginning. Seriously, Helga has the lung strength. She is loud.

**(CH2) **I feel like Miriam is a good mom when she tries and she did try when she took over for Bob at the store for a while. She just kind of got caught up in the business/career side of it. But over the years, she's gotten her life back on track and fully supported Helga's singing because she saw how calm and happy it made her daughter. Mr. Fernandez is based off of my English 12 teacher, just a little bit more dramatic.

**(CH3) **Vie is probably my favorite original character. She's a sweetheart and really loves what she does. She especially likes taking pride in her students which is why she chose that particular song for Helga to sing. It's Helga's go-to song for warm-ups and auditions and such. A lot of feelings in that performance.

**(CH4) **I just keep piling on the original characters. Sorry about that. I just don't want to wreck the cast by using Sid or someone to make Arnold jealous. So here are the Bensons (because I have a mad love for twins). Jealous Arnold is an entertaining Arnold. He's always so chill. And if I don't light a fire under him, then it's going to take years for them to finally admit their feelings and be together.

**(CH6) **It's tricky for me to write scenes with just Arnold and Helga. Depending on how I'm feeling at the moment they can either have a nice time together (like this chapter) or they get super dramatic and grossly romantic (like in the scrapped chapters). They're friends first and foremost, so going over the San Lorenzo trip is a good way to keep them in the friend zone. She's the only friend he trusts with the history of the place.

**MidniteRaine: **Thank you, dear, for your time and words.

**(CH2) **I like the new mellow Helga. She's like a sleeping dragon. She'll still mess you up if she has to, she'd just rather not waste her time. Arnold is definitely happier now that he doesn't have to calm her down all the time or keep her from getting into fights. I have to have the gang back together. They're such great characters with great backgrounds. To leave them out would be a terrible thing.

**(CH3) **Brainy/Brian is a good character to throw in as a surprise. He doesn't have a definite background so I can dress him up to be what I want. And I want him to be an awesome guitarist. Sheena, Thad and Eugene are the performers of the group. I'm glad you found it funny because that scene from the actual movie is one of my favorites. Helga loves showing people up. It's just her way. She doesn't get to do it much at home, so she'll take her chances as they come.

**(CH4)** It's been Helga's dream to have Arnold fight for her honor. Or at least try to scare off boys that are hitting on her. She likes knowing he cares. An Old Western Duel, you say? Can Arnold and Bennet wear the little speedos from the synchronized swimming routine he did in fourth grade? _"Come back, Wayne!" _That would be hot. As hot as Gerald in a speedo. Phoebe would appreciate that more than Arnold would.

**XxThe Penny TreasurexX: **Thank you dearly.

**(CH5) **Jealous Arnold seems to be very popular with everyone. Well, not to worry, there will be more of his green eyes in this story.

**(CH6) **This seems to be a popular chapter. That makes my heart super happy. It's a sweet moment that shows how deep their friendship goes. While I think Gerald knows just as much about san Lorenzo and the Green Eyed people, I think he sees it more as an awesome summer vacation adventure. Helga knows it to be Arnold's first home and he owes a lot to that place and those people.

**Melody of Perdition: **Thank you for the reviews.

**(CH8&9)** Someone is an eager reader. Thank you! I am trying to get these chapters out in an orderly fashion. I know how this whole thing is going to end. This middle is just so difficult to navigate.

**frida: **Thank you, thank you, thank you, dear.

**(CH8) **Yes, that damn Halloween party took so long to write. Almost as long as chapter 10.

**(CH9)** You are one of the few that want Helga to date Bennet. Everyone else seems to still be rooting for our favorite football head. You love the party? You love the story? Well, I Love You! (in like the most platonic write/reader way ever)

**Nep2uune: **Thank you new reader.

**(CH9) **Arnold is so not being a bro right now. He's just a child and needs to grow up. And thank you for those kind words on Miles and Phil. More Shortman men being children. They love picking on the two blondes. It's just too easy.

**(CH10) **I think Brainy got over that crush a while ago. I feel like he's mellowed out like Helga did. You feel things so much more intensely as a kid. When you grow up you're left with this watered down version of what you once felt. And if it's just as strong as before then you know you had something genuine. For Brian, he didn't get that burning need to see her anymore. So I wanted to throw in Brainy/Brian because Arnold doesn't see himself as a choice. He doesn't think Helga could ever feel that way about him. Which is just ridiculous on his part. He is purposefully blocking FTi and Cecille and the pink notebook he found from his memory, probably because he finally has a good think going with Helga and he doesn't want to mess it up. They're so close to being on the same wavelength and just narrowly missing each other and it's so frustrating for everyone around them. Sometimes I think Gerald and Phoebe should just tell them about the other's feelings and then story over, but no. Phoebe and Gerald wouldn't betray their friends. But they will cockblock every chance they get.

**GoldenBug Prime: CH1 **The song_ I Want To Sing _ is performed by Regina Spektor, no music to accompany her, just her beautiful voice.

**anlmoon: CH4 **It wasn't meant to be like Glee, but it does resemble it an awful lot. Still, I don't think the characters will break out into song at random moments. I'm thinking of keeping the performances in class (and maybe at a bigger venue in later chapters).

**Pip-2250: CH4** You think I'm a great writer? Excuse me while I hug you over the internet. Craig Bartlett did a great job creating these characters and I do not want to ruin them. I try as much as I can to get their mannerisms and their way of speaking to be as consistent with their original fourth grade selves. The current story plot is much different from my original idea. At first I wanted them to be in a musical theatre kind of class and perform the opera _Carmen_, but that didn't seem plausible so it became this plot. I really do love big, full orchestras and big band/swing music, but I'm not sure how I'm going to fit it into the story. It's a shame thought, because I found this video of Pachelbel's Canon performed by an orchestra that came out of their practice building one by one and just started playing on the street. If I can find a way to fit all of my musical inspiration into this story, it shall be done! Phoebe is your favorite character? Oh dear, I hope I do her justice.

**Irrel: Ch5 ** Helga has always been my favorite character from _Hey Arnold! _She's so over the top and ridiculous. When I found out about her past from _Helga on the Couch_ it damn near broke my heart. I needed her to have a happy ending. She's so smart and talented and passionate about life (and Arnold) it just isn't fair that she has to have such an unsatisfying home life. And if she Helga didn't become a singer, I'd have her become a dancer or professional fighter. She used to take ballet and she likes hitting things. But, this seemed like the safest hobby for a nine year old girl. I kind of want to make a fighting AU for her now. But no! I must finish this story.

**I am me: CH6 **I'm trying to keep the characters in mind when choosing the songs. Helga has this raw, soulful kind of vibe going for her, so I chose Regina Spektor and Zooey Deschanel as her voice.

**Knk4891: CH6 **Grandma's line "Would you like to stay forever?" is indeed from _Mulan_. That scene was stuck in my head all day. I finally got it out by writing it down and it just works for Gertie. I don't think I've ever seen her in a Chinese get up though. Arnold and Helga will always be friends in my mind, be it best friends, reluctant 'my best friend is dating your best friend' friends, 'I'm lost, please save me' friends or whatever. They are friends. Helga just wouldn't be Helga without that Pataki attitude, though she could have kept the unibrow. She didn't though. It's shaved into two thick nicely shaped eyebrows, kind of like Jordana Brewster from _Fast and Furious_. And thank you for noticing all the little throwbacks to the episodes. I'm glad you guys are as big of a fan as I am.

**Sandra-TheStig-Pullman: CH7 **More love for the Bensons. It makes me really happy that my original characters are getting such a pleasant reception from the fans of the show. The twins don't mean to make a mess of Gerald and Arnold's routine life with Helga and Phoebe. They are mere victims of these two brilliant and intriguing young women.

** : CH7** Another vote for Bennet&Helga. Rhonda always throws a slamming sleepover. It's the 24 hour fully staffed kitchen that does it, I think. Or maybe because the girls are such great friends and they can make fun of each other as much as they want.

**Bunny7433: CH8 **You think my story is cute, I think your name is cute. I see what's happening here. More love for my sweetheart twins and the jealous side of Arnold. It's taken him, what, seven years to realize that Helga is the only girl that can keep him on his toes (like his mom and dad). He will be using this new found information soon enough.

**Lena2244: CH9 **Helga could date Bennet, but I doubt Arnold would be bold enough to tell Helga that it bothers him.

**Benny Powell: CH9 **You don't have to choose. I'll make it so she can have both and they'll all live dysfunctionally ever after. Actually, no. That's not happening. With suffering there is no appreciation for the good in life. So I'm going to ruin their little teenage lives a bit before they get their happy ending. I'm sorry guys, but it has to happen this way.

**MorganTaylorM3: CH10 **The Benson twins love you, too. The boys don't have the best timing when it comes to girl (like Sid and the boys running interference for Gerald). Benji and Lila? The thought had never crossed my mind. That just might have to happen. They're both total sweethearts. Arnold is just too dense, I'm not sure how he functions in life. He always knew that there was more to Helga than just an angry little girl that scowled all the time. That's what lead them to be friends in the first place. But I guess he got too comfortable with their friendship that he doesn't want to rock the boat with any new feelings. So, he stays in denial of Helga's confession on the rooftop. They're both just scared little children and it's frustrating as a writer and a reader that they can't just get together. But it will happen. Oh yes, it will happen.

**Panfla: CH10 **Oh hey, some love for Stella. She's a sweetie. She really does love Helga and I think that if Arnold doesn't ask Helga out by the summer, Stella is going to meet with Big Bob and Miriam and arrange their marriage or something to get that girl in the family. If you find this story funny, it's unintentional on my part. But I'm glad my writing is entertaining.

Again, thank you all so much for the support. You are all wonderful people. I will now return to working on the next chapter. **dylane.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N** In this chapter we have Phoebe and Gerald's first date and Helga giving Bennet an answer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**Chapter 11**

Sunday morning at the Benson household had always been a great time in the past. Parents didn't have to rush off to work. Kids weren't scrambling to make it to school on time. Homework was usually finished. So, all that was left was a big breakfast bonanza for the family of four. Much to Mr. and Mrs. Benson's displeasure, their son Bennet was going on the… ninth(?) day of his 'why does the world hate me' funk. They had made a point to ask Benji if they should be worried when they first saw Bennet's sad state last Sunday. Their bespectacled son had urged them not to worry, it was just a teenage thing and that he had his brother under control. So, the three Bensons went about their usual routine, though they may have sent some extra food Bennet's way from time to time.

This Sunday seemed to be the same as the last. Bennet was under the covers and refused to come out. Benji had come into his brother's room to get him up for breakfast. Well, at 10:20 in the morning, it was more like brunch. Benji cocked his head to the side and took in the sight of his twin's pitiful state. Sure, he liked Helga and put his heart out there by asking her out (twice) and was ignored (twice), but all this moping over a girl was _no bueno_. He was bummed when he lost his chance with Phoebe, but after talking to her in class on Monday and seeing how excited she was about her date with Gerald, yeah it hurt, but he was happy for her. She's a sweet girl and from what Sid told him in Vie's class on Wednesday about Gerald and Phoebe's mutual crush on each other since the fourth grade, Benji realized he never stood a chance. So, he was over it and hey, there are other girls in the world. Lila Sawyer… but that's a thought for another day. Today, he had to help Bennet.

Benji crept up to his brother's bed quietly calling out his name. "Bennet… Ben-Ben…," Bennet stirred under the covers, flinching at the sound of that stupid pet name. "Mr. Bennet! Have you no consideration for my poor nerves?!" Benji shrieked in a terrible old English accent. With that wake up call, Bennet threw the covers off of his body and onto his brother in an attempt to muffle (suffocate) his darling twin. Benji laughed from under the blankets and slid them over his head, effectively mussing his hair and skewing his glasses. Bennet flopped back on his pillow and ran a hand over his bed head. He looked up at his brother who was now sitting cross legged on the end of his bed, looking worried.

"What?" Bennet asked already knowing the reason Benji was in his room looking like someone who was about to shower him with hugs and cookies after a bad breakup. He was fine; he just didn't feel like eating breakfast that morning, or any of the other mornings that week.

"Bennet, you have to get over this. Helga's a nice girl and all, but is she really worth-"

"Don't even finish that, Benji," Bennet stopped him and sat up in bed fully facing his brother. "Helga is- she's-" he tried to find the right words to describe this girl that seemed to overtake his thoughts in the short span of a few weeks. "Do you remember that first day of school at GW in freshman year?" Benji nodded in agreement and wondered where he was going with this. "We had all separate classes except for the last one, Vocational Band. I didn't see you except for lunch and in all my classes everyone was staring at the new kid and I didn't have you to take some of the pressure off and they were kind of freaking me out and they just thought I was weirder for being so quiet."

"Well, yeah, you weren't always the talkative one. That happened later in the year after you started performing in the courtyard," Benji twisted around to lean his back against the wall.

"Remember in Voc Band, how the teacher asked some of his old students to stop by and play for us to get us excited for the year?" Benji nodded as he recalled their first meeting with the local band that drove their passion for music. "When I heard Matala play _Oh Darling_ and my stomach just dropped and there was this feeling like- like everything suddenly made sense and I was so mad that I was missing out on something for so long and at the same time I was just so happy that I found it and-" Bennet stopped and tried to catch his breath. Benji liked seeing him like this; excited for life and filled with passion for their first love: music. He loved his brother most when he was talking about music. It was the greatest thing to see Bennet happy and nothing made him smile so big or flush so bright that playing or talking about music. "That's the feeling I get when I see Helga or when we talk in class or when we joke at lunch. That's the exact feeling I get when I sang with her that day," Bennet sighed and got up from the bed. Benji watched as his twin picked up his phone from the floor and checked for any missed calls or messages. With the frown set on Bennet's face, Benji knew there to be none.

So Bennet was pretty serious about this girl, at least more serious than his little crush on Phoebe. Benji remembered that feeling his brother talked about. He remembered the excitement he felt watching that band and trying to see every single one of their gigs that year. It just made Benji feel a little worse about his brother's predicament. He slid off of the bed and messed sheets to stand next to his brother. He clapped Bennet's shoulder and told him, "If I'd have known you like Helga as much as you like Matala, I'd have run interference for you like our lives depended on it." Bennet laughed and uttered a small thanks.

Benji was about to say more comforting words (as soon as he came up with some) when Bennet's phone vibrated in his hand and let out a ringtone designated for his favorite blonde bombshell. _Helga Pataki_ flashed on the screen and Benji walked out, leaving his brother alone to answer the call he had been waiting for all week.

}HA{

* * *

After coming home Saturday night from dinner and movie night at the boarding house, Helga sat on her bed for the next hour staring at the text message she received form Bennet on Halloween night. Her talk with Arnold had somewhat swayed her decision to give Bennet a chance. Still, there was that nagging voice in the back of her mind and the cold of the golden locket against her skin that told her "Don't give up on him. Not yet." He was acting weird lately, almost jealous of the attention she was getting from Bennet. But that was wishful thinking. Arnold wouldn't be jealous of Bennet, at least not in the way Helga was thinking. She still thought Arnold was just being a child and didn't like sharing time with his best girl friend.

_It's not like I never told him how I feel,_ she thought in defense of her feelings. _I told him I love him when we were nine years old. But then I had to take it all back and blame it on the heat of the moment. _She flopped back onto her mattress in distress. _If I had just stuck with my guns and admitted my feelings- _ What would have happened? Would Arnold have rejected her on the spot? Would he learn to love her in return? Would they be together right now talking about their future plans?

The thought of being rejected by her savior with a yellow umbrella was enough to shut her up every time she entertained the thought of confessing her feelings again. He never brought it up. Not even when he left that first summer with his parents to San Lorenzo. Arnold himself had said that they didn't know if they were coming back to Hillwood, at least not for a long time. She said she'd miss him. It was after fifth grade. They had not fought all year. She didn't tease him as much. She didn't bully him as severely. She was nicer around him and he noticed. They spent more time together that year, with friends and without. That second day of summer, she went over to the boarding house because the gang was going to take advantage of the half price admission at DinoLand. He was upstairs in his room packing when she knocked on his skylight. She was about to blow up and hit him or hug him or kiss him, she didn't know. She was so shocked that she only heard the important parts.

"My parents are leaving" "I'm going with them to San Lorenzo" "Don't know how long-" "I'll miss you."

_I'll miss you. _That part she heard loud and clear. That was all she could say to him before she climbed back out the sky light and walked down the street, away from the boarding house, away from Arnold. Arnold and Helga didn't go to DinoLand that day. Their friends were just as shocked to find out that Arnold was leaving. They said their goodbyes the day he left. But only Helga received any news from him while he was away. The letters were short. They were few and far between. But they were found their way to her. Just as Arnold did. His parents saw how troubled he was during their trip. While Miles and Stella knew he was excited to be with them in the place they owed their lives to, the also knew he was missing Hillwood just a little too much. And if that notebook of unfinished letters to a certain blond pigtailed girl was any indication, they'd say their son really missed Helga G Pataki. With a little over half of their research and other work completed, the couple decided it would be in Arnold's best interest to return to Hillwood. They could always come back next summer. Besides, they had a feeling (and Phil's stories) that said Helga and Arnold have a long journey ahead of them.

So Arnold surprised Helga the moment he got out of the Packard. He ran to her house, but stopped at Gerald Field when he saw that pink bow. Helga was sitting on the pitchers' mound with hunched shoulders and notebook in her lap. Arnold crept up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. She was writing a letter… to him! He moved up more to read more of the letter's content (it was for him, after all) when he was overcome with pain.

Helga had noticed a shadow on her notebook and panicked. No one was supposed to see this letter! So she punched her reader in the same manner she used on Brainy last year. When she saw it was Arnold, she damn near fainted. "You're supposed to be in San Lorenzo!" she yelled as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You're supposed to be a reformed bully!" Arnold yelled back, a little pissed that she hit him instead of turning around like a normal person would. Then again, Helga was not normal.

Later that night, at the boarding house, after Arnold's wound was tended and the situation was explained (both the sudden appearance of the Shortman's and Helga's attack), Arnold and Helga sat on the stoop of the big brick building. They hadn't said a word to each other since they stepped outside. Arnold's thoughts were still on that letter he saw her writing and wondered why he never received any letter from her all summer. He got some from his grandparents, so why not from her? Helga was still getting used to the reality that Arnold was home and he was staying in Hillwood. She still had time to tell him; to tell him how she felt, if she ever got the courage.

"You never sent me any letters," Arnold accused her.

"Yeah, well, the ones I got from you weren't exactly anything special," Helga shot back. Of course, they were special. That's why she reread them every night before bed.

"At least I wrote to you," Arnold frowned. How could she not like his letters? It took him days to get the words right. She should see the book full of first drafts that never made it over the ocean. Wait, no. That would be bad. There was a reason he never sent those. "What's so hard about writing 'How's it going Football Head? Thanks for the letter. I feel so special knowing that aside from your grandparents, I'm the only one you take the time to write to.'?"

Helga glanced up, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm the only one you wrote to?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Arnold pulled at the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "I figured the others would have asked about it. At least Gerald would have."

_He wrote to me and not Gerald? _Her heart was nearing danger levels now. "Well, I haven't exactly seen the gang much this summer. Just Phoebe. And she knows better than to bring you up-" she covered her mouth in shock. She did not just let that slip in front of him. Arnold noticed her change in behavior and knew better than to call her out on it, so he ignored it. Instead he bumped shoulders with her and very cautiously took her hand in his.

"Helga," he said so quietly in case his dad and grandpa were listening in again, "I really did miss you. And I'm glad I'm back."

Helga's face was now the same shade as her bow and was just visible enough under the dimming light of the boarding house's lamps. She squeezed his hand in hers and said, "Don't cry about it, Football Head." He laughed, glad she was back to her usual self. "And I really did miss you, too."

Years later, Helga knew that to be one of her most precious memories she had of him. It was the memory of that day that would creep into her mind whenever she thought about finally letting him go. It was that memory that played tonight as she thought about dating Bennet. Bennet Benson, that very attractive and talented and charming young man that she met a few weeks ago. Thoughts of him were running through her head so much that he rivaled Arnold in her mindscape. She had so much fun singing with him in class. They had a lot in common and hadn't run out of things to talk about or joke about. Helga really enjoyed her time with him and she was allowed to have more than one guy friend. Especially if that guy were to compliment her the way Bennet would. It was nice flirting with a guy that flirted back. It was always meant to be in good fun, but Bennet couldn't help but get his hopes up that Helga meant it.

_He's not a terrible guy. I feel like such a jerk for ignoring him, but if I go out with him I might lose Arnold. And I can't lose Arnold. _Her mind went through multiple iterations of the effects dating Bennet would have on her relationship with Arnold. Finally, she gave up all thoughts of both boys for the night and fell into a dreamless sleep.

}HA{

* * *

Early Sunday morning (if you can call 8am early), Helga woke up feeling slightly refreshed. She showered and readied herself for the day, steering her mind clear of thoughts of those two boys that have taken over her mind this month. Instead, she called Phoebe for a full report on last night's date. She sat in the trophy room, which now housed several plaques and awards with Helga's name, and curled up on the armchair with a bowl of cereal and the house phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. Phoebe answered on the third ring in her usual cheery Japanese.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ Phoebe greeted.

"Morning, Phoebs. So tell me, did Geraldo do anything last night that I should punish him for tomorrow?" Helga asked slurping up the last of the milk in the bowl.

"Helga," Phoebe scolded her best friend. "Gerald was a perfect gentleman all evening. There's no need for your concern, though it is greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga chuckled as she walked into the kitchen to ditch her cereal bowl in the sink. "But really, how was the date? Was it everything you dreamed of?" she leaned against the counter.

Phoebe got up to close the door of her bedroom before she continued her conversation. "It most definitely... exceeded expectations," she sighed into the receiver.

Helga's eyebrow quirked up as she held back a chuckle. "Sounds great, Phoebs. So is that all I'm going to get from you? Where did he take you? What did you guys do after dinner? Was he even able to have a conversation without other people to hang on his every word?" Helga joked.

"Oh, Helga, I would like you to be on better terms with my boyfriend," Phoebe said. "If we are all to hang out together, I would like the two of you to be civil with each other and to keep the snide comments to a minimum."

"Your boyfriend?" Helga asked. "So one date and you're officially a couple. Well, one date and six years of pining. I guess it makes sense."

Phoebe giggled knowing Helga was correct in her data. She settled on her mattress and played with the charm that had yet to be attached to her cell phone which was charging on her desk. Phoebe went on to tell Helga about the night Gerald had set up for her. He picked her up in Jamie-O's old car that Gerald inherited when his older brother and his new wife bought a 'baby safe' car. The car ride to the restaurant wasn't awkward in the least. There were no lulls in the conversation as Gerald had a ton he wanted to talk about with Phoebe, but never got that chance with their friends around. He was actually really into the sciences, but his interest was more in the unusual practicalities that science had to offer. Like, non-Newtonian fluids dancing on a speaker or artificial limbs being controlled by thoughts. Phoebe listened attentively as Gerald went on with all these amazing discoveries he read about online. She would sometimes elaborate on aspects that Gerald wasn't too familiar with. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Phoebe was more attracted to him than before.

They had dinner at a Thai restaurant that opened over the summer. The space was beautifully decorated with authentic pieces from Thailand. The food was delicious and the people were so nice. The conversation from the car carried on throughout dinner, a big chunk covering Hedy Lamarr and her contributions to today's wireless communications. Before long, Gerald had paid the check and they were back in the car, destination: The Pier. There was always something going on at the boardwalk, what with all the game booths and the arcade and the little souvenir stands. Phoebe and Gerald played a few games in the arcade, Gerald winning most with Phoebe putting up a good fight, and before they knew it, it was nearing curfew. Gerald, being the gentleman that he was (also armed with the knowledge that Mr. Hyerdahl was a master at fencing) began escorting Phoebe back to the car. Before he knew it, Phoebe ducked into a photo booth as they were passing by and pulled Gerald in. It was a newer model and printed a strip of four poses as well as printed a mini picture onto a cell phone charm. Gerald kept the strip on the dashboard of his car while Phoebe took the charm.

"And then we said good night on my stoop and that was it," Phoebe shrugged. Helga couldn't see the blush that was forming on her friend's face, but she could tell by the change in her voice that Phoebe was hiding something.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Helga grinned picturing Phoebe blushing and burying her face in her knees. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. "Come on, Phoebs, it's Geraldo we're talking about. Gentleman or not, that guy has had it bad for you. If he didn't kiss you last night then I just might have to punch him when I see him tomorrow."

Phoebe sighed at that threat, "You're not going to do that Helga."

Helga nodded, "Damn right I'm not, because ~you kissed Ge~rald." Helga teased her friend until Phoebe gave in and gushed about how happy she was that she and Gerald were finally together. There was an awkward pause on Phoebe's part as she debated whether or not to bring up Arnold and the possibility of Helga confessing again. But Phoebe was a smart girl and knew better than to say something like that.

The girls hung up with a promise to see each other at school. Gerald would pick up Phoebe from now on. Helga was happy to hear that. She set the house phone back in its charger and walked back up the steps to her bedroom. She passed her parents' bedroom and Miriam popped her head out asking if she wanted to go out for brunch with them and a few business associates. Helga politely declined knowing she would be bored to death with business talk, free food or none. So, here she was, sitting on her bed as she was last night, staring at her phone as she did last night.

_Forces of love be damned. I want to love and be loved. _She thought before dialing Bennet's cell and waiting for him to answer.

}HA{

* * *

"Genevieve! What's got you calling so early?" Bennet's voice was cheerier than usual, but he couldn't help it. Helga had actually called him.

Helga bit her lip trying to contain her laugh, "Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas mon nom," Helga replied in her flawless French. Bennet pulled the phone away and reread the name of the person calling. _Helga Pataki_ "Um, Bennet?" Helga asked, "Are you still there, man?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm here," Bennet shook his head, "I just didn't know you spoke French. That's kind of hot." He immediately shut his eyes in regret. _We're trying _not_ to scare her away again. _

Helga laughed at his comment, "Yeah, I've always had this strange love for French. That, and my sister married a French man so if I want to talk to my niece, I have to speak her language." Bennet sighed in relief and sat on the edge of his bed. "And my middle name isn't _Genevieve_." He unconsciously shuddered at the way she said the name in its intended tongue.

"So why'd you call Helga? Finally going to go on that date?" Bennet hoped he wasn't pushing his luck. He didn't mean to be so cocky, but somehow being with Helga made him feel so… confident, like he could do no wrong.

"Actually," Helga started off just as she received a message from Arnold. "Sorry, hold on a sec?"

**Mom wanted to invite you guys to Thanksgiving this year. She forgot to ask you last night. Don't skip out. Fireworks without you aren't as fun. **

_Oh, Arnold. _She sighed. Fireworks at Thanksgiving was pretty much their favorite past time. Their respective Thanksgiving traditions, at nine years old, weren't the best way to spend the holidays. But they had learned to appreciate what their families went through for them that year. And every year after that, especially the years they spent it together, was enjoyable. He didn't know what that last sentence did to her. She was ready to say yes to Bennet and then he had to bring up the fireworks thing and now the Arnold side of the scale was plummeting to the floor. It just wasn't fair. Here she had Bennet on the line and Arnold in her heart.

"Actually, Bennet," Helga's voice was softer than before that 'sec' he held on for. Bennet didn't like the sound of it. "I really don't think I'm ready to date yet." She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for him to throw a fit or break off their friendship or something. But he didn't.

_Yet. _He heard her say it. _She's not ready to date __**yet**_. "So we won't date," _yet_. "We can still hang out thought, right. I mean, I've missed you this week." He added hoping she would feel the same way.

_He's not mad,_ she exhaled in great relief. "Well, yeah we can still hang out. I've- I've missed you, too." The line was silent for a moment. "So, you're not, like, mad at me? You know, for making you wait for a lame excuse?" Helga tried to laugh off her tension.

"I'm not mad, Giselle," Bennet laughed with her. He was more than happy that they were getting back to their friendly banter.

"It's not Giselle either, bucko," Helga shrugged at his attempts.

"Well, that's four down," Bennet ran a hand through his still messy bed head. "Now there's, what, 400 left?"

Helga laughed at his tenacity. "Good luck with that, Bennet."

So they wouldn't date. Not yet. It didn't mean that all hope was lost for Bennet. It didn't mean Arnold would always have Helga's heart. They had hope for the future. They'd see where this year would take them. For now, they were good with being friends first. They would see what comes next.

* * *

**A/N **Oh hey, another chapter. I have no idea where that 'Summer in 5th Grade' thing came from. But, it's good to explore how deep Arnold and Helga's friendship goes. Also, the Benson twins really _really_ love music. So for Bennet to say Helga makes him feel the way music makes him feel is a huge indicator to Benji of just how much Bennet likes Helga. Matala is a real local band here on Guam and their cover of The Beatles _Oh Darling_ is one of the most amazing things I've ever witnessed. It really does make my heart feel super happy. And GW is my old high school. Vocational Band is a real class. The students form bands and perform in the courtyard at lunch, at football games, and at prom and such. So, thank you for reading. As always, I truly appreciate your time and support. I will see you in chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N** It's a new chapter with a surprise from Miriam and the start Thanksgiving dinner at Sunset Arms. Also, this chapter's playlist includes: _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ (my preferred performances by Zooey Deschanel and Darren Criss; though they don't sing together), _Oh Darling _by Plug in Stereo feat. Cady Groves, _What's Up? _4 Non Blonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**Chapter 12**

_Oh Darling I love you so_

_~If you ask me for my heart there's no way that I'd say 'No'_

_Oh Darling just take a chance please_

_~Then we could be together 'til hell starts to freeze_

Bennet Benson grinned as he and Helga sat together on the Patakis' living room couch. It was Monday night, the day after Helga finally called Bennet and the two teens talked out their friendship. Helga had offered to help Bennet with his Anatomy homework as an apology for her past week's behavior. It was due before Thanksgiving break and even if Benji was there to help, Bennet would much rather spend the time with Helga. Bennet had not brought up dates that day, especially in front of Arnold. He didn't want to start an argument with Helga's best friend in front of Helga just when he had gotten her to talk to him again. So, Bennet was polite the whole day. He wasn't bothered by the sight of Arnold waiting by Helga's car after school. He knew Gerald was taking Phoebe home and Arnold didn't want to intrude on the new couple. True, Helga would be taking Arnold home, but Bennet was going home with Helga. _Take that, Football Head,_ Bennet thought as they drove away from the boarding house.

When Bennet had first entered the Pataki home, he wasn't really impressed. He thought that they had a lovely space and it was nicely decorated. It wasn't until Helga brought him into the trophy room that Bennet showed a little awe. The walls were covered in blue ribbons and gold medals and large trophies and plaques and certificates of all kinds of competitions and honors. He noticed most of the older awards belonged to an Olga Pataki, her sister. But upon closer inspection, the boy noticed that there was a fair amount that bore the name Helga G Pataki. He turned to her, grinning, "So, am I supposed to be impressed by all of this?"

Helga laughed at his question. "Please, I couldn't care less about this room. But, you will be asked by people tomorrow about the Trophy Room, so I just wanted you to be prepared." Bennet cocked an eyebrow and Helga laughed again. "There are two basic questions that a person gets asked after a visit to my house. They would be: Did you see the Trophy Room? And Was Olga home?"

Bennet stood there a little puzzled at the second question. Helga chuckled and showed him to the living room where they settled down on the couch. Helga took out her Anatomy notes and her completed Clinical Report for Bennet's reference. Then, she took out her laptop to work on her Cooking assignment: Prepare a Plan for Your Thanksgiving Dinner. Bennet had his laptop and notes out as well on his side of the couch. They worked in silence for the first half hour. Occasionally, Bennet would ask Helga for help differentiating between two seemingly similar symptoms. Helga played some music on one of the tabs of her internet browser. She'd hum along with a few songs. It wasn't until Bennet started singing along with the Plug In Stereo song that Helga started singing.

She had to admit, the boy had a great voice. It really complimented her style of singing. Helga had not taken part in duets while Vie was instructing her, though it was not for the woman's lack of trying. The boys she was paired up with would usually try to dominate Helga and sing the lead parts. They wouldn't play off of Helga's energy and she didn't like the way they would try to make her fall in sync with them. That's probably the reason why she enjoyed singing with Bennet so much. He actually sang _with _her, he didn't just sing his part.

_You seem quite right for a boy like me_

_And I want to know would you treat me well  
would you treat me like a queen._

'_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

_That although we're different types, we were meant to be._

"Helga, dear," Miriam walked in to the living room from the hallway. She stopped as soon as she saw Bennet on the couch with her daughter. "Oh, that's right, you have company over today. Hi, I'm Miriam," she held out her hand as Bennet stood up to meet her with a hand shake.

"Bennet Benson, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Pataki," Bennet greeted her politely as she sat on the armchair beside the couch. Miriam spent a moment taking in the scene before her. Her darling daughter Helga was studying with a very handsome and polite young man, who wasn't Arnold. This bothered her a teensy bit. She may have been a little out of it during Helga's early years, but she was lucid enough to notice that Helga was happiest around that little football headed kid. And she may have read a few volumes of her daughter's love poems. To be fair, they were so well written that Miriam thought it was by a published author. Over the last few years, especially during Helga's middle school years, Miriam had come to know Arnold a little more. He was a gentlemen and a thoroughly good guy. He would help Helga and the Patakis with errands without being asked. He would walk Helga home from the Boarding House when they studied late. Miriam thought they were good together and she wasn't sure how to feel about Bennet Benson entering the picture. Maybe her talks with Stella Shortman were making her a little biased.

"So, Bennet, how do you and your family like Hillwood so far?" Miriam asked the boy as Helga went to the kitchen to get some snacks. She knew her mom would ask harmless questions, unlike her dad. When she came back into the living room, Bennet was just finishing his story of his time in the new city.

Miriam smiled, she was a little proud that Helga had made such an impression on this young man. She was about to excuse herself when she remembered that she needed to discuss something with Helga. She leaned back into the plush cushion and looked at her daughter. "Helga, dear. I need to ask a favor of you," Helga looked up at her mother. "The media team came up with a brilliant idea for this year's Christmas commercial. And I would like you to be in it."

Helga stared at her mother for a moment. She had been in their commercials before. She had just been in the Halloween one. What was unsettling was the feeling she was getting from her mother right now, Miriam was too excited about this. "Why do you need me in this year's commercial? Is it another family thing because I doubt Olga would fly back for this."

Miriam smiled, "No dear. This year is just you and a boy. You'll be in a living room with roaring fire and our products will be used to display the video."

"The video of what?" Helga asked. Both her and Bennet's interest was caught.

"Well, of you and the boy singing. I was thinking… _Baby It's Cold Outside_," Miriam's eyes were positively twinkling. She knew she could sway Helga's decision by stating the use of the girl's favorite Christmas song. She noticed Bennet's interest and decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Oh, and Bennet could sing with you."

Bennet was caught off guard by her sudden offer. He had never been in a commercial before. What if he screwed it up? He's seen Helga's Halloween commercial and she was perfect. There was no way he could be so natural in front of a camera. He still had stage fright in front of crowds bigger than a classroom. It was a miracle he was able to perform at the Battle of the Bands on Guam last year. "Well, Mrs. Pataki, I-"

Helga tried to save Bennet the trouble of turning her mother down. "Mom, come on, you can't just ask him to be in a commercial. He's probably busy with school this month, like I am," she tried to send her mom a subtle hint. But Miriam Pataki was not having it.

"Helga, you already know the crew and we've featured you in commercials before. The media team said customers are more likely to respond to a new commercial with a familiar face," Miriam said with a smile on her face. "It's your favorite song. And the idea would work so well with you." Bennet's ears perked up the moment Miriam said 'favorite song'. Little did the ladies know, _Baby It's Cold Outside_ is Bennet's favorite Christmas song as well. He liked the story it told and the way the two parts played off each others' lines. "We'll pay you holiday hours this time around," Miriam tried to coax her daughter and turned to Bennet, "You'll be getting paid for this as well. So, please? Will the two of you do the commercial?"

Bennet turned to Helga and cocked his head to the side. He gave her a small smile, "What do you say Georgiana? I'll try it if you try it."

Helga laughed at her new name and nodded her head once. "Okay, mom you win. We will be in your commercial."

Miriam looked curiously at Bennet. Who was Georgiana? But she didn't dwell on the matter. She had her two stars and she could not be happier at the moment. "Thank you, both of you. Filming will be this Saturday so I'll need the two of you to practice this week. I'll need you at the studio by 8, so Helga will pick you up, Bennet." And with that, Miriam Pataki was off to her bedroom, leaving the teens alone.

_My mother is not harmless. Not a bit,_ Helga thought. She clicked on a new recipe link and told Bennet, "It's not Georgiana, either." and the two went back to work in their comfortable silence.

}HA{

"So what exactly do you have to do to get in a Big Bob Electronics commercial?" Gerald asked Bennet at lunch on Tuesday. Benji let the news slip when he asked Helga if they'd be practicing at their house. The group was in their usual seating arrangement. Phoebe was sitting between Gerald and Benji while Helga was sitting across from her between Arnold and Bennet. Arnold and Helga were sharing their Cooking class assignment of some kind of a lemon chicken dish, Arnold really wasn't paying much attention in class today. Bennet did the same with Benji seeing as Lila had brought lunch from home. The twins were starting to think that Lila did this on purpose so the boys wouldn't have to bring lunch for their selves on cooking day. That's just Lila being her ever-so-sweet self. Gerald bought his lunch in the cafeteria as he usually did. He didn't really know how to cook and didn't really have time to do so anyway. Phoebe had her unusual mix of Japanese/Southern cuisine.

"Well, apparently all I had to do was say 'yes'," Bennet shrugged as he cut up his chicken breast. "Helga tried to get me out of it though."

"I was trying to save you," Helga replied. "You've never been to a Pataki production. My mom may seem nice and chill, but once she's in her Beeper Queen mode, she's damn near unstoppable."

Arnold wondered if Bennet was just in the right place at the right time. Maybe if Arnold was studying with Helga yesterday, he would have been offered the part in the commercial. Then he would be singing Helga's favorite song with her. And then she would see how well they fit together as something other than best friends and then-

"Hey, Arnold!" Gerald kicked at his friend's shoe under the table. "You okay, man? You kind of zoned out on us."

Arnold looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at him. He shook his head and assured them he was fine. "I'm just thinking about, you know, Thanksgiving. Grandma is going to be looking for her fireworks soon and dad and I are going to have to lock them up so she doesn't set them off early… again."

The Hillwood natives understood his reasons, but the Benson twins were confused. "Why would Arnold's grandmother need fireworks for Thanksgiving?" Benji asked Phoebe. She giggled and her friends told the boys about Grandma Gertie's holidays.

}HA{

"Thanks for the ride Helga. I didn't think the study group would be canceled at the last minute," Benji unlocked the front door as he entered the apartment, his brother and guest followed right behind him.

"It's no problem, Benji. I just hope our practice won't bother you," Helga shrugged off her jacket and Bennet took it from her to hang on the rack.

"Please, Helga, Benji's a musician. There's no such thing as 'too loud'," Bennet clapped Benji's shoulder and gave his twin a very distinct look. That look meant 'I need time alone with the pretty girl now, so get lost. But don't think I don't still love you, bro.' So Benji excused himself to his bedroom where he turned on his game console and secured his headphones.

Once his brother was gone, Bennet visibly relaxed. Here he was, in his living room with Helga Pataki. She looked as pretty as ever with her long blonde hair out of their usual braids. "So, where do you want to do this?" Helga asked to break the silence. As much as she liked spending time with Bennet, she still wasn't completely comfortable being alone with him. They agreed to be friends and hang out, but here she was in his house. Sure, Benji was in his bedroom, but she doubted he would be joining them anytime soon.

Bennet smirked at the way she asked the question. He decided against teasing her about it. "My room, if that's okay with you." He led her down the hall and opened the door to his bedroom. It was very typical of a teenage boy's room, she thought. His bed was hastily made and pushed in the corner. His desk was near the door with books stacked on top and a desktop computer that Bennet was turning on. Maybe she was just used to Arnold's bedroom or she wasn't as close to Bennet yet, but Helga didn't feel all that welcome. She never really felt comfortable in her friends' houses. She didn't know what their protocol was and she didn't want to offend anyone with her less than proper manners. Helga hovered near the doorway, beside Bennet's bookshelf. She busied herself with reading through the titles of his collection while they waited for the computer to start up.

"Nice room you have here," Helga complimented the mostly tidy room and walked over to the standard size bed. Bennet looked over his shoulder as she examined his bed sheets. They were a dark blue cotton blend with a thick and fluffy comforter pushed up against the wall.

"Thanks, that sounded really sincere," Bennet teased her. With the desktop loaded and the Christmas song playlist open, he turned in his chair to face her.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled. Helga looked up to meet his eyes, "I guess I've been a little spoiled hanging out in Arnold's room so much."

"That nice, huh?" Bennet cocked his head to call her over to his desk.

"It's pretty boss," she walked over to his side. "Wow. How many versions do you have of this song?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that this is my favorite Christmas song," Bennet leaned back to let Helga have a closer look at the playlist.

"You know how to play piano," Helga recalled and walked away from the desk and over to the keyboard Bennet had set up at the foot of his bed. "So why don't you play it and maybe we can make our own version."

"I can dig it. Just let me print out the chords," Bennet went into the living room to grab the print outs and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the keyboard closer to him as Helga stood before him. Bennet played the song through a couple of times before he was confident enough to practice with it. "Okay, you ready, Gloria?"

"That's still not my name," Helga said and Bennet began to play.

}HA{

"And back to 1! Roll playback. Roll camera. And action!"

Miriam sat in her foldout canvas chair in the warehouse studio they had built behind Big Bob's Electronics. It was after 11 in the morning on the day of the commercial shoot and things weren't going as she had planned. Miriam thought that by asking Helga to sing with a handsome friend of hers that the commercial would be completed with no problems. Helga had a lovely voice, as did her friend, and they got along well while studying at her home. So, why weren't they showing it now?

The teens arrived five minutes before 8 that morning and were immediately escorted to the Hair & Make-up room. Once they were powdered and coiffed, they were shoved into two separate dressing rooms where they changed into their winter wear. When they stepped out into the hallway and got a look at each other, they tried to hold their laugh. Helga was in dark tights and a light pink dress. At least the dress didn't have a skirt full of tulle, but the three reindeer silhouettes embroidered on the bust killed it. Bennet's outfit would have been fine if he didn't have to wear the gaudy red, green and gold knit vest over his button up shirt. He was able to talk the wardrobe assistant out of the reindeer antlers he was supposed to wear. They got that it was a Christmas commercial, but these fashion choices were making them question the advertising team's sanity. Helga and Bennet silently agreed to wear their costumes ironically. They thought themselves to be rather cool and these outfits were just enough in bad taste to be socially accepted. They were still going to hear it from Rhonda once the commercial aired.

The moment Helga and Bennet set foot in the studio Miriam swooped in on them. "Oh my, don't you two just look so festive! Helga, dear, that dress is lovely on you. We can keep it after the shoot and you could use in on Christmas if you'd like," the Beeper Queen looked at her daughter hopefully. Helga refrained from cursing the person who chose this dress as well as the person who made the dress in the first place.

"Actually, mom, I already have an outfit picked out for Christmas. And Christmas Eve and New Year's," Helga revealed. "Rhonda had one of her 'Shopping Days' last week and bought all of the girls some stuff."

"Wow, she must really like you to buy you three different outfits," Bennet was surprised to hear that Rhonda Lloyd was so generous with her money.

"She likes to dress me up," Helga frowned. "I'm like her life sized doll with a million catch phrases."

Bennet laughed at the thought as Miriam called the set to order. Crew men manned their equipment as Helga and Bennet found their first mark. Miriam called "Action!" and the shoot was under way.

}HA{

"Okay, this- this isn't working," Miriam Pataki was not second guessing her original idea for the commercial. The camera crew that has been working diligently all morning was about to throw a fit after the seventh time Miriam called cut on a perfect take and said it "just wasn't right". Helga gave an apologetic smile to Bennet and the crew on her mother's behalf. "Okay. Everyone, let's just- let's just take a break. Five minutes. And I'll- I'll figure this out. Oh, Helga!"

"Hey, mom," Helga handed her mother a bottle of water from the refreshment table. "So, what exactly isn't working for you? Is it our singing? Is it our acting?"

"No, no, Helga. You and Bennet are doing so well. It's just that this whole thing feels like-"

"Like it's been done before? Because it has, mom. This song has been sung by dozens of artists and as well as they sing, it always feels the same." Helga looked over to her partner who was stuffing his face with free fruits and sandwiches. "Let me talk to Bennet for a minute and we'll try it one more time. And you'll love it, I promise." Helga gave a convincing smile and walked over to the row of chairs where Bennet was consuming his fill. "Hey, Benson, walk with me."

}HA{

"Okay everyone. This is it! This is the one! I can feel it. Roll camera. Roll playback. Action!"

_I really can't stay, I've got to go away, _

_ Baby it's cold outside, But baby it's cold outside_

It was definitely different from the previous takes and Miriam was loving it! The reverse roles was a brilliant idea. Helga was playful and aggressive as she sang the male's lines. Bennet was adorable as the shy guy trying to leave the party early. The duo went back and forth around the fake living room. Their playful banter set in song and smooth harmonies were perfectly matched with their easy flowing movements. Miriam called "Cut!" and had the crew reset for one more take. "It was perfect!" Miriam assured them. "But just once more so we have more to cut together."

Helga and Bennet beamed at her praise. It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon when Pataki Electronics wrapped on their Christmas commercial shoot. The crew cheered, happy to have the footage they needed for editing. A few had even thanked Helga and Bennet for making the change Miriam would love. The teen leads headed back to the dressing rooms to change out of their embarrassing holiday garb and went out for ice cream to celebrate. Though Helga refused to call it a date, Bennet was happy for more time alone with her. For once, he didn't have to worry about Helga running off to Arnold when she had a free minute. Today, he had her attention and wonderful company. And that was much cooler than starring in a local commercial.

}HA{

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pilgrim! Come on in. The natives are getting restless."

Helga, Miriam and Big Bob Pataki were greeted by a little old lady dressed head to toe in old musty clothes that greatly resembled the garments word by the Mayflower inhabitants as portrayed in school books. The family smiled and nodded politely. Always humor Grandma Gertie, that was Helga's golden rule whenever she visited the boarding house. Her parents followed the same rule and were already wearing their "pilgrim" hats and being lead in to the dining room by Pookie. Helga had just finished hanging up their coats and such when Arnold walked into the hallway from the den.

"I thought I heard you, Pataki," Arnold leaned against the wall opposite Helga. She turned around to meet his eyes.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Helga asked.

"You know, the usual people, the Potts, the Hyuns, the Kakoshka's," Arnold listed off the boarders that used to reside in the Sunset Arms, but had since moved on to new homes. Phil and Pookie had told each one of them before they had left that they were always welcome to spend their holidays at the boarding house they once called home. As long as they called first, of course. Helga listened in on the conversations floating in from the dining room.

Helga recognized the voices, "Sounds like everyone's here and accounted for." She was making her way to the adjacent room when Arnold reached out to stop her. Helga stiffened at the sudden contact and looked at him. Arnold made the first move again. What was going on with him lately?

"Before you go in, I feel like I should warn you," Arnold prefaced. "Everyone has seen your commercial and they love it. Mom's actually a little obsessed with it," Arnold revealed.

"Stella's seen it?" Helga asked.

"About as many times as it's been run, on every channel, she even has it taped," Arnold said.

"She does _not _have it taped," Helga scoffed at Arnold's knowing smile. It was then that she noticed the gentle rubbing of Arnold's thumb on her wrist. When had he pushed back jer long thermal sleeve to touch her skin? All of this new intimate affection from her long time love was really putting her head in a spin. "Hey, Arnold? Umm," she should ask him about it. He was probably doing it unconsciously. Helga glanced down at her wrist in his hand. Arnold followed her gaze and once realization hit, he released her hand and took a step back.

"Sorry," he mumbled his apology. "I didn't realize."

"Yeah, no," Helga understood. _Of course he wouldn't do that willingly. _

"So, ready to face the family?" Arnold asked in hopes of breaking the building tension. Helga showed him a grin and led the way to the dining room and their awaiting companions.

}HA{

"Oh! Miriam, I have to ask. Where did you get the idea for your new Christmas commercial? I absolutely love it." Stella had made it to about forty minutes in to the dinner before she started asking about her new favorite TV spot.

"Well, honestly, I really wanted to show off Helga's voice," Miriam stated unabashedly. The guests gathered at the table gave Helga a glance at the mention of her name. She busied herself with her turkey and mashed potato volcano that Arnold was trying to out do on his plate.

"So that really is Helga singing in the commercial?" Stella beamed knowing that this incredibly talented girl could add one more incredible talent to the list.

"I told you that it was," Arnold reminded his mother. Arnold had indeed told his mom that Helga really was singing and that he had heard her sing in class and that every time had been a grand experience. He did _not _ tell his mom that he wished he was the one singing with her in the commercial instead of Bennet and that he was the one to sing with her in class instead of Bennet and that he was the one to ask her out instead of Bennet. He wouldn't reveal his crush to his mother. Oh, no. Not with the way she treats Helga as a daughter already. She might pressure the poor girl to stay every night for dinner and visit on the weekends and never leave Arnold's side until they were in love and married and old like Phil and Gertie.

Stella interrupted his panicked thoughts by addressing Helga. "Why don't you ever sign around us, Helga? You have such a lovely voice."

"I just... It's kind of a private thing, Stella. No one besides my family knew about it until the beginning of this school year."

"Not even Arnold?" Miles asked breaking away from his conversation with Bob and Ernie. Miles looked at his son who was now shaping his mashed potatoes into a Green Eye Temple. How could he not know about his best friend's hobby? "You know, Arnold plays the guitar," Miles offered some little known information.

"Yeah, I actually found out about that on the first day of school as well," Helga revealed.

"Would you be willing to sing for us after dinner?" Stella asked. Helga was thinking of a polite way to reject her offer, but then Stella added, "Arnold could play for you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting his guitar out of the closet, would you Arnold?"

Miles once again looked over at his son and smiled, "Yeah, Arnold. You wouldn't mind playing with Helga, would you?"

Arnold did not like his father's tone when he said 'playing'. He could hear the teasing in Mile's voice and he knew the rest of the table was aware of it as well. Mile's didn't really mean any harm with his comments, but there would come a day when one of the blondes involved would call him out on it. Today is not that day. Today is Thanksgiving. They were with their closest friends and family enjoying a delicious home cooked meal in a place where so many great memories were made. And many more precious memories were being made that night.

The adults around the table talked of their jobs and latest accomplishments. Stella probed Miriam more about her favorite commercial. She really could not get enough of Helga's singing and asked if her mother had any video of other performances. Miriam jumped at the chance to share her daughter talent with another fan and agreed to send all the videos she had available. Luckily for the two of them, Helga was distracted by trying to keep Arnold from finding about about her Christmas miracle from years ago. It was easy enough seeing as Mai had never seen her face before they met three years ago. Still, with Christmas a month away, Mr. Hyun might get the urge to tell his favorite story again. It wasn't as if it was a terrible thing, to have Arnold find out about her good deed (of the century). Though Helga did not feel that it would be easy to explain why a bully like her would do something so nice for a stranger. She really wanted those Spumoni snow boots. And Bob and Miriam actually bought her the boots. But the memory of Mr. Hyun seeing Mai again for the first time in years was more than enough to silence those selfish thoughts.

"What's got you so happy?" Arnold nudged Helga's foot under the table. Helga hadn't been a part of any conversation for the last several minutes. She had gone quiet and a very sweet smile slowly spread across her face. Arnold had glanced at her during his talk with Mai about her son starting pre-school and it caught him by surprise. He had seen her smile more often than scowl in their recent years together, but this sweet little smile looked like there was more truth behind it. Arnold really wanted to know what could make her feel that way.

Helga straightened herself in her chair, "Just thinking about fireworks. It just wouldn't be Thanksgiving without them."

"You got that right, Lady!" Gertie whole-heartedly agreed. She shouted from the doorway of the dining room and immediately garnered everyone's attention. Gone was her settler apparel. In it's place was the suit of a civil war general, that Arnold knew all too well as her Fourth of July costume. She had unlit sparklers in both hands and started passing them out to the guests. "Let's give this turkey day a proper send off. Everyone to the roof!" she commanded and lead the group through the hall and up the staircase.

Stella and Miles assured their guests that the table would be cleared and they should follow the orders of their general. So while his parents stayed back to clean, Arnold brought up the rear of their train and made a quick stop in his bedroom before joining them via his skylight.

Mr. Potts and his wife pulled out some lawn chairs from the rooftop shed and set them up atop the roof, a safe distance from the fireworks display. With everyone bundled in their winter coats and waiting, Phil and Gertie lit the first rocket. The fire quickly spread from tip to base and set the color show off. Miles and Stella arrived just in time for the big finale where Grandma Gertie pulled out all the stops and Phil lit them with gusto.

This was indeed Arnold's favorite tradition of all his grandmother's mixed up holidays. He loved the warmth and excitement. He loved the way the sky over the neighborhood lit up in all the colors it wouldn't normally be. He loved how happy it made Helga to be a part of this crazy, mixed-up family. That was something he could admit to himself without any embarrassment. He loved that Helga was a part of his family.

}HA{

_And so I wake in the morning and I step outside_

_ And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

_ And I scream at the top of my lungs "What's goin on?"_

Down in the sitting room, gathered on the couch and armchairs, the dinner guests listened as Helga sang for them while Arnold played. The two had agreed to sing the song because it was the first on a list that Arnold knew the chords to and Helga knew the lyrics of. So they agreed to sing it. Stella, of course, did not let them start until she was sure she was recording. Helga was a little embarrassed at first by Stella's camera and having Arnold play for her. But when she realized that this moment is what she had been dreaming of and wishing for for years- surrounded by friends and family for the holidays and sharing her gift- she was more than ready to sing.

There was a modest applause from their audience and a request for an encore by the mothers. Arnold and Helga agreed and looked through their list of possible songs choices. Though it may not have been the most normal Thanksgiving dinner they've had, it was definitely the most memorable and enjoyable one to date.

**A/N **So this has taken me far longer than it should have. Thanksgiving is finally over. I think next chapter is a little more Benson interaction and possibly Christmas Break. Sorry for the long wait and thank you so much for your time and interest.


End file.
